Highschool Mordel's POV
by Mordel
Summary: ENTIRELY AU. Mordel is an elf and a senior in Highschool. She and Arwen hate each other. Legolas is her best friend. She has a perfect little sister and her parents hate her. Just read it. Read the note. Clears up confusion. Very important
1. The way to school, dumb friends and reun...

High School. Mordel's POV.  
Disclaimer: I only own my Characters. This is entirely AU.   
  
"All the small things True care, truth brings I'll take, one  
lift Your ride, best trip Always, I know You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn  
the lights off, carry me home Na, na"  
'What the Fuck?' I thought. I looked at the clock. It said  
5:45. I looked over to my stereo and there stood my sister.  
"Nimaglar, why the hell are you waking me up this  
early?" I asked.  
"Mordel, don't you remember today is the day we go to  
school?" Nimaglar said all too cheerfully.  
"Yea, I'll be up in a minute." I told her. The  
second she left "sucker." I fell back to sleep.  
"MORDEL CELEBNAR, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" my  
mother screamed  
I mumbled some curses as I climbed out of bed. My parents  
hate me. They love my sister. I should say half-sister because we  
have the same mother, but different fathers. I got named Mordel,  
which means Dark horror. My sister's name means white brilliance. I  
think they got the dark part of my name from my hair I have really  
dark brown hair. My father has dark hair. He's not a human though.  
Elves don't usually have dark hair. I guess I'm special.  
I used to live with my dad in Gondor. He was friends with the  
steward of Gondor. His name was like Denethor or something. So I grew  
up with Boromir and Faramir. They're Denethor's two sons. I was happy  
until orcs started attacking Minas Tirith. My dad and I moved into a  
village away from Minas Tirith. We thought we were safe there. The  
orcs apparently couldn't defeat Minas Tirith so they started  
attacking the smaller villages. My father died when they attacked my  
village. At the time I was about five. The only reason I wasn't  
killed was because a group of warriors from Minas Tirith showed up. I  
was brought back to Denethor. He was going to keep me there and raise  
me with Boromir and Faramir, but the warrior who rescued me said we  
should at least contact my mom. She demanded that I would be sent to  
her to raise me. So I was brought to Mirkwood, where my mom lives. I  
only went back to Gondor once after I went to live with my mom. I  
haven't heard from Faramir for about 3 years!  
and I haven't heard from Boromir in ten.  
Back to the present I got up and got dressed. I put on a pair  
of red windbreakers and a blue baseball t-shirt with red  
three-quarter sleeves with the word trouble in red glitter on it.  
Then I went down stairs.  
"Here." My mother said coldly as she handed me pop  
tarts. At least they're cooked this time. After breakfast, I went and  
put my makeup and shoes on. I put my hair up in a bun. I grabbed some  
of my stuff and went downstairs. I put it in the wagon. Once I got  
all my stuff in, I went to check my room to see if I left anything. I  
didn't.  
"Yo Nimaglar, You ready?" I yelled.  
"Probably not." A male voice said behind me.  
I turned and saw Legolas. He and I are best friends. When I  
moved to Mirkwood from Gondor, he was really nice to me and showed me  
around. We just kind of hit it off.  
"You got all your stuff?" I asked him as I helped  
him put his stuff in the wagon.  
"Yea." He said.  
"Shocking. You didn't forget anything and you're on  
time." I said amazed. Legolas usually either forgets something  
or is late.  
"Ha ha very funny." He said sarcastically.   
"Nimaglar, hurry up!" I yelled.  
"Yea Nimaglar, are you ready yet?" Legolas yelled.  
"I'm here." Nimaglar said.  
I rolled my eyes. She is such a ditz. Legolas and I grabbed  
her bags in the wagon.  
"Legolas, you brought the amp right?" I asked.  
We both play the guitar. He's got an amp I don't so we share  
his. We tried to get my sister to play, but she wouldn't.  
"Do you have everything?" I asked Nimaglar.  
"Yes." She said annoyed that I was making her drive  
the wagon and Legolas and I got to ride our horses.  
I have a black horse, Legolas has a tan horse and my sister  
has a white horse. My horse's name is Morkhelek or Dark Ice. I got  
that by combining my name and my father's name. Mordel and  
Carankhelek. Legolas' horse is named Arien after the Maiar of the  
sun. Nimaglar's horse is named Nenuial, which means water twilight.  
The ride was peaceful until I started singing.  
"He was boy. She was a girl. Can I make it any more  
obvious? He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say? He  
wanted her. She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well. But all  
of her friends. Stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his  
baggy clothes."  
Legolas rolled his eyes. He was used to me doing really  
stupid shit. By my standards this is very normal for me anyway. My  
sister just kept telling me to shut-up. Who really cares about her  
though?  
"Oh, You're such a great singer Mordel." Said a  
sarcastic female voice. I turned my head. It was my friend Eilin.  
She's a human. She has long curly red hair and bright emerald green  
eyes. She acts more like an elf than I do. Her mother was a hippie so  
she likes the earth, inscent candles, and stuff like that.  
Now that I think about most of my friends are humans. The  
only other elves I hang out with are Legolas, some of his friends,  
and a couple girl elves from Mirkwood. That's really it. I just don't  
like dwarfs. The ones I have met are arrogant and they hate elves.  
It's not that I don't like hobbits I just haven't met that many.  
"Hey Eilin. How was your summer?" I asked.  
"It was great. I went to Rohan to visit Eowyn and  
Celebwen. I also went to Gondor to Malelen." Eilin replied.  
I can't believe she visited the whole girl section of the  
crew. The only ones she didn't visit were Tindomerel and I. None of  
us really like Tindomerel that much. She is one of the girl elves  
from Mirkwood. She's nice and I like her but she gets annoying after  
awhile. Anyway, I was kind of pissed that I'm one of the few she  
didn't visit. Wait, she didn't mention anyone from Mirkwood that she  
visited. Is she just prejudice against Mirkwood elves? Now, I'm  
pretty pissed. She'll get tired soon. I'll just ignore her until  
then.  
"Who's the twerp?" Eilin asked.  
'Hey Legolas and I are the only ones that can call her names!' I  
thought to myself.  
"That's my sister, Nimaglar. Don't call her a  
twerp." I said coldly.   
"So, you're going into eighth grade?" She asked Nimaglar.  
"No, I'm a freshman." Nimaglar corrected her.  
"Why didn't you start last year?"  
"I wanted to stay in Mirkwood last year."  
"You're kinda dorky, did you know that?"  
"Lenémëta. Arata ná lá alcarinqua." I said to Nimaglar.  
(Leave it. She is not bright.)  
Nimaglar and Legolas laughed a little.  
Eilin wasn't too happy. She doesn't understand Quenya. She  
really isn't that smart. She does well in school. I do better though.  
However, I get in a lot more trouble so she has more study time then  
I do. She doesn't live in detention.   
"I'm getting tired. Can we rest awhile?" Eilin asked.   
"You can." I said still pissed at her.  
"What?!?" She asked shocked and pissed.  
"You heard me." I snapped at her.  
"Tulin or Nimaglar. Nar le hótuli Legolas?" I asked  
and commanded the other two.  
(Come on Nimaglar. Are you coming Legolas?)  
"Uma." Legolas replied.  
(Yes)  
I started riding the other two followed. First we were riding  
in silence. Mainly because they both knew when I got that pissed to  
give me time to cool off.  
"What happened back there?" Legolas asked.  
"Did you notice that she happened to visit all of the  
girls in our group except for the ones in Mirkwood? I can understand  
not going to see some of the girls in Mirkwood and not seeing any of  
the guys. She said that her and I were best friends. I can't believe  
she did that! Does she have a problem with people or something? Is it  
because I'm an elf? Then she went and insulted Nimaglar. I can do  
that because I'm her sister. You can because you're practically  
family. What made her think she had the right to do that? Regardless  
of what she wants to think she isn't princess of Middle-Earth. Watch  
she probably became friends with Arwen." I ranted. I was  
starting to get upset.  
Legolas stopped his. I stopped mine. We both got off. He gave  
me a hug and told me it was going to be okay. This brought back  
painful memories from eighth grade.  
I had a boyfriend in eighth grade named Estel. He was a  
human. The problem was that Arwen Undomiel, daughter of the  
headmaster, also liked him. Estel is the headmaster's, Elrond's,  
foster son. When Elrond found out about this whole problem, He sent  
Estel to an all boy's school in Rohan. I didn't see him after that.  
We never broke up. He told me that he'd always be with me. I wasn't  
sure if he'd stick to it. In the beginning, we wrote to each other as  
often as possible. After awhile, his letters were few and far  
between. One day, he stopped writing all together. I assumed he found  
some one else so I began to date again. Tons of boyfriends later I  
still couldn't find anyone to take Estel's place. Now I'm a senior  
and I promised myself I would find someone this year.   
Legolas holding me and telling me it would be all right  
brought back the painful memories because it reminded me of Estel.  
Estel used to do the same thing when I got upset. Eru, I loved that  
boy. I have to get over it though. I'll probably never see him again.  
Elrond won't put him back in my school. I really have to stop  
dwelling in the past.  
"Thanks Legolas." I whispered to him before we broke apart.  
Soon we were riding again. A little while later we saw  
Rivendell. The school was set somewhat far away from the actual city.  
We're allowed to go into the city on weekends and twice during the  
weekdays. I sneak out and go to the club a lot. I just really like  
clubs. We are finally at the school.  
We got our stuff out of the wagon after we had put the horses  
away. Legolas is down the hall from me. We took my sister to her  
room.  
"If you need us, you can come get us. Okay?" I told her.  
"Yea."  
No matter how annoying she is and how much more are parents  
like her, she's still my sister. Therefore, I have to be nice to her.  
Also, I remember my first year here. I wish I had had an older sister  
with me.  
Legolas and I had to go to the top floor. My sister was on  
one of the lower floors. I was happy I only had to share my room with  
one person this year. Unfortunately, it could be someone I hate. When  
you're a senior it's two to a room, for juniors it's three, so on and  
so fourth. Hey, separate rooms this year!  
"Hello?" I called nobody answered.   
I checked out both rooms. I decided I liked the one on the  
right better. So that's the one I picked. There were white boards on  
the doors. I wrote 'Mordel's room. Buzz off!' Truly a me thing to say  
or write. See I not a girly girl. I'm slightly hardcore. Notice I  
don't say I am hardcore. I am only slightly hardcore. I'm hardcore  
compared to most of the girls in this school though.   
I noticed one of my bags was missing. So, I went to Legolas'  
room. It wasn't Legolas who answered the door. It was Eomer. Eomer is  
Eowyn's brother.  
"Hey Eomer, is Legolas there?" I asked.  
"Yea. Legolas, Mordel is here to see you." Eomer  
called over his shoulder.  
"Is Eowyn here yet?" I asked him.   
"I dunno. I left before her."  
"Oh."  
"Hey Mordel." Legolas said.  
"Hey Legolas, did you take one of my bags by accident?"  
"No. Maybe your sister did."  
"I'll go ask her. Bye guys!" I said as turned to go  
to Nimaglar's room. I was walking down the hall when to guys bumped  
into me. They looked alike. Must be brothers I thought. They both  
were humans and had muscular builds. They both had brown hair. One  
had Lighter hair and was taller.  
"Watch where you're going." The shorter one snapped.  
"Fuck off." I told him.  
"I'm sorry. Do you know how to get to room E3?"Said  
the taller one.  
"Yea, that's right next to my room. It's down the hall  
and on the left side. I'm guessing you're new I haven't seen you  
before." I said.  
"This is our first year." The taller one said.  
"I'm Mordel. If you need anything I'm right across the  
hall, literally. I've got to go now. Bye." I said  
"Thanks, bye." Taller one said.  
I went to my sister's room and I heard yelling inside so I  
opened the door. I saw three of the five roommates yelling at each  
other.  
"Is there a problem here?" I said loudly enough to  
be heard over them.  
"Yea, we all want the same bed." Said a human with  
blonde hair.  
"Okay, do either of you two that aren't fighting want  
the bed?" I asked.  
A hobbit girl said she would like to have it. So I gave it to  
her. Then told the fighting ones to go to random beds.  
I went over to my sister and asked her about the bag. Turns  
out she had it. So she gave it to me. Right before I left I told them  
not to switch beds unless both people willingly agreed to it. I went  
back up to my room.  
Right after I put my bag in my room, my roommate showed up.  
It was my friend Celebwen. The one Eilin visited.  
Celebwen is very pretty. She's human, but looks like an elf.  
She has long straight blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was  
thin but not anorexic. Everyone considered her to be beautiful. Then  
again people say I would be pretty if I cared about my looks. Well,  
that's kind of true. I am pretty but, I don't really care what people  
think of me so I don't' care about my looks too much.  
Celebwen and I fight a lot. We act like sisters. We are so  
different that we argue constantly, but that's why we like each other  
so much.  
"Oh great, the preppie for a roommate." I said when  
I saw her.  
"Oh no, the detention queen." She said.  
We both cracked up. It's an inside joke. I hold the title  
detention queen and she is very preppie so I call her the preppie.  
"Which room is mine?" she asked.  
"The one on the left."  
"Thanks."  
The coolest thing though is there is like a living room.  
Okay, see theirs is room and then on the far wall there are two  
doors, which lead to the bedrooms. In the room that not a bedroom,  
there is a couch television, bookcase, all sorts of stuff. We each  
had our own bathrooms. I went into my room and started unpacking.  
There was suddenly a knock at the door.   
"I got it." I yelled to Celebwen.  
There was a guy standing there. He looked familiar but I  
wasn't sure if I knew him or not.  
"May I help you?" I asked.  
"Uh...yea, is this Mordel Celebnar's room?"  
"Yea, I'm Mordel." I said giving him a strange look.  
"I'm Estel." The guy said.  
"Yea, sure." I said as I rolled my eyes. Did he  
really expect me to believe him? Arwen probably put this guy up to  
it.  
"It's really me, Mordel." He said.  
"Okay if you're really Estel what did you tell me right  
before you got sent to Rohan?"  
"That I'd always be with you."  
"Where did we first kiss?"  
"In the school gym while I was helping you with  
basketball."  
"What is the purple deodorant incident?"  
"Someone switched my deodorant which when I sweated  
turned purple. When I sweated I had purple marks under my arm."  
He is getting these all right. I know something only the real  
Estel would know.  
"Who switched your deodorant?"  
"You and Legolas."  
"Oh my Eru! It's really you!" I squealed as I gave  
him a hung. Then I hit him in the head.  
"What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.  
"Why did you stop writing to me?" I asked.  
"What are you talking about? You stopped writing to  
me." He said. It suddenly dawned on me.  
"Arwen." I said.  
"What does she have to do with this?" He asked. You  
could tell he was confused. I told him about how she had liked him  
and she probably stopped the letters.  
"That doesn't sound like Arwen."  
"Yes it does."  
"Hey Mordel, I'm getting something to eat, do you want to  
come?" Celebwen asked.  
"I guess." I answered.  
"Estel do you want to come?" I asked.  
"Yea."  
"Celebwen, Estel. Estel Celebwen. I just want to change.  
Wait for me." I said as I ran to my room. I threw on a pair of  
jean shorts and a white tee shirt that said Mind... on the front with  
a cartoon tiger sitting there peacefully and on the back the tiger  
was ready to pounce and said ...your own business. I took the bun out  
combed my hair and put it in a clip. I did all this rather quickly  
because I'm an elf.  
"Ready guys." I said as I walked out of my room.   
The three of us walked down to the cafeteria. We got our  
food. Celebwen started to walk to where Eilin was eating and looking  
very lonely.  
"I won't sit with her." I said to Celebwen. She  
gave me a shocked look. I really did feel bad for Eilin but she still  
acted like a bitch. I wasn't quite ready to forgive her yet. I really  
felt bad for Celebwen she had to choose between friends. She chose to  
sit with me. Legolas, Eomer, Eowyn, and my friend, Malelen, were  
already at a table so we sat at that table.  
Malelen is a human from Gondor. She had black hair. Her hair  
is actually light brown. She dyes it. It is to her shoulder. She has  
light green eyes. I have pale blue eyes. She is really into fashion.  
She is tall for a human.  
The height order for the main girls in our group from tallest  
to shortest is Me, Malelen, Celebwen, Eowyn, and Eilin.  
"Hey guys. This is Estel." I said.  
"I don't know the one with black hair."  
"Hi, I'm Malelen. Welcome to our school." Malelen  
said. You could always count on her to be nice.  
Estel and Legolas started talking about everything since they  
had seen each other. Malelen, Eomer, and Eowyn started talking about  
the ride here. Celebwen and I were talking about why I wasn't talking  
to Eilin. I don't think she took sides. I didn't really expect her  
to.   
"Do you guys know who Eilin is rooming with?"  
Malelen asked.  
Nobody knew except her and Eowyn that means they're probably  
roommates whoever rooms with Malelen always knows the latest news and  
gossip. Malelen always knows everything.  
"She's rooming with Doredhel. You know that Airhead  
friend of Arwen's." Malelen said.  
Most of them felt bad for her, Estel looked confused, Legolas  
and I laughed. They all looked at us strangely. After I finished  
eating whatever it was, I went back to the dorm.   
The shorter guy out of the two guys I met before was outside  
his dorm. It was kind of weird because he was just standing there. He  
wasn't trying to get in. He wasn't going anywhere.  
"Do you need help?" I asked him.  
"NO." He snapped at me.  
"Eru, you have an attitude problem."  
"I do not." He said as he made a scowl.  
I laughed. He reminded me of Boromir. I missed him a lot.  
"What's so funny?" he asked  
"Nothing. You just reminded me of someone I used to  
know. Are you sure you don't help?" I said.  
"I don't need your help."  
"Fine. I'll leave."  
I went inside my room got into my pajamas, got a blanket, and  
picked a movie. I chose Scary Movie 2. I heard the short guy cursing  
about the stupid door and key. He must have been locked out. I got a  
hairpin from my room.  
"You're locked out aren't you?" I asked.  
"I forgot my key so."   
"Move."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'll open the door for you."  
With reluctance, he moved. I started picking the lock with  
the hairpin after a minute I got it opened.  
"Thanks." He mumbled almost incomprehensibly.  
"You're welcome."  
I went back into my dorm and started to watch my movie. About  
five minutes in Celebwen came in.   
"Hey." I called to her.  
"Whatcha watchin?" She asked.  
"Scary Movie 2"   
"I love that movie." She said as she ran to change  
into her pajamas. A minute later she joined me on the couch. When the  
movie was over we got up.  
"Damn that movie's funny." I said.  
"Yea." She said with a yawn.  
"Night." I said as I walked to my room.  
"G'night."  
I fell asleep almost instantly when I laid down on the bed.  
It's great to be back.   
  
  
A/N- hoped you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. 


	2. First day, Damn him, detention and clubs...

High school. Mordel's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters. This is ENTIRELY AU.  
  
The next morning I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. Now, I remember why I hate alarm clocks. I got up and took a shower. I felt slightly more awake after my shower. I put on a pair of baggy jeans and a white tank top. I put on a tie loosely. Well, actually its Legolas' tie, but it mine now. I put on my sneakers, pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and put on my make-up. When I say make-up I should really be saying black mascara and black eyeliner. Also the occasional lip-gloss.   
"Celebwen, are you up yet?" I called. There was no answer. I checked her room. She must have already gone down to breakfast. I left our dorm. I saw Legolas leaving his dorm. I ran and jumped on his back. I guess he wasn't expecting that. When I jumped, I jumped too hard and I collided with him. We both toppled over. At least I wasn't the one who hit the floor. Legolas hit the floor and I landed on top of him.  
"Mordel, Do you think you could get off my back?"  
"Sorry."  
"I should have expected you to do something like that."  
"You look worried." I told him. He really did look like something was bothering him. He usually doesn't worry. I never really worry. I do occasionally though.  
"Eilin and Celebwen told everyone what had happened between you and Eilin. They all took sides for the most part. Some took your side but most took hers."  
I was shocked. Who could have taken her side? I'll not talk to them. Not like that makes a difference. They probably aren't talking to me.  
"Who took my side?" I asked weakly.  
"Eowyn, Eomer, Estel and I are on your side. Malelen, Celebwen, a bunch of the guys, the Girls from Mirkwood, and Nimaglar took her side."  
"What? Did you just say Nimaglar was on her side? That little bitch."  
"I didn't really get it either."  
"I need breakfast."  
"Let's go."  
We walked down in silence. We walked past some of the guys. We all glared at each other. When we were walking into the cafeteria Nimaglar was walking out. Legolas stuck his foot out and tripped her. While she was falling I stuck my hand out so her head hit it. She looked up at me confused. Legolas and I glared at her. Then she realized and looked away.  
Tindomerel, the annoying one from Mirkwood, came up to us and started talking to us. She was telling us we were such a cute couple.  
"Tindomerel, one we aren't a couple, two I'm not talking to you, and three you took Eilin's side." I snapped at her. Every time I said a number I stepped on one of her feet. She deserved it. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that.  
Legolas and I got cereal and sat down at a table.  
"First day of school and you've already lost most of your friends that must be some sort of record." A cold voice said from behind me.  
Why does she have to bother me now? I already knew who it was. I don't even have to turn around. It was Arwen Undomiel, my arch nemesis.   
"At least I have Estel." I told her. I know would piss her off.   
"Hi Legolas." She said sweetly to Legolas.  
"Hi"  
"I was wondering if maybe you'd go out with me on Saturday?"  
"Okay."  
I sat there in shock. Did that just happen? Yep, it did.  
Arwen walked away right after they made plans. I was so pissed. I picked up my bowl of cereal and dumped it on Legolas' head. I stormed out of the cafeteria. I wonder who Legolas' arch nemesis is maybe I can start to date him. I can hear Legolas calling after me.   
"Fuck off, bastard." I yelled to him.  
I ran to my dorm and slammed the door. Moments later, someone was pounding on the door.  
"Mordel, It's me. Open the door." Legolas said.  
"Go to hell Legolas."  
"At least hear me out." He pleaded.  
"Who is your arch nemesis?" I asked.  
"I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to tell you."  
"Go away."  
I locked the door. If Celebwen needed to get in she has a key. I got my schedule.  
1st: History Galadriel  
2nd: Math Gandalf  
3rd: Chemistry Gildor  
4th: Break  
5th: Lunch  
6th: Music Tom Bombadil  
7th: Language Arts Celebrian  
8th: Drama Bilbo Baggins  
9th: Gym Glorfindel  
Oh Eru I have Glorfindel and Celebrian. They both hate me. Celebrian is Arwen's mom. I am so screwed. I have to go if I'm going to be on time for history. I opened the door. Legolas was gone. The tall guy stood there.   
"Do you know how to get to Galadriel's room?" He asked.  
"That's where I'm going. We can walk together."  
"Okay."  
"So what's your name? You never told me."  
"Oh, my name is Faramir."  
Is it my Faramir? The short guy is Boromir? No it couldn't be. Could it?   
"The guy you share a room with he's your brother right?" I asked.  
"Yea."  
"Is his name Boromir?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"You don't remember? You should but then again you didn't write to me in three years."   
"Wait Mordel, what's your last name?"  
"Guess."  
"Celebnar?"  
"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner."  
"I didn't recognize you."  
"I didn't recognize you either. Don't feel bad. How have you been?"  
"Good. You?"  
"Been better. So what's Boromir's problem? He snaps whenever I talk to him. He hasn't written me in ten years."  
"He got like that after you left. Dad just thought it was because he was becoming a teen. I really didn't understand that because he was only five or so."  
"How come you're in my classes? I'm older than you."  
"I skipped a grade. Everyone says I'm really smart."  
"You'll help me with my homework than right?" I said with a laugh.  
"Sure." He said with a smile.  
We got to the classroom and walked in. Legolas was sitting somewhat near the door. He tried to grab my arm I pulled it out of his reach. I glared at him. Faramir and I got seats near the back. I sat next to Faramir and Eomer. On the other side of Faramir was Boromir. What a happy section. Yeah right. We have Mr. Attitude a.k.a Boromir, Eomer, he is really quiet, the brain a.k.a Faramir, and Miss Detention herself, me. The bell rang and Galadriel took roll call. When she called my name I said "Yo wazzup, my homie?" That earned me a few weird looks. Eomer and Legolas laughed. They're the only ones in this class used to my weird sense of humor. I hate Legolas. I'm still in shock he is going out with Arwen. I noticed Arwen was sitting next to him. Hey they're holding hands. Damn.   
I made a paper football and aimed it at Arwen's head. Bull's eye! I hit her right in the back of her head. She couldn't figure out who hit her. * Miss Celebnar, I'll let that slide today. Be warned in the future I will give you detention. * Galadriel said in my mind. I forgot she could read minds. The rest of the class was boring. She explained the course and handed out textbooks.  
I went to math. I hate math. It's so boring and you actually have to think. It sucks. I'll cause some mayhem and get detention. That's what I always do. I made spitballs and hit random people with them. I didn't get detention yet. A couple hit Gandalf.   
"Miss Celebnar," he said as he handed me a detention slip "you know the drill." I'm a regular when it comes to detention. I get it for all sorts of things. It really has no effect on me. It's just routine for me.  
Chemistry flew by. I wasn't paying all too much. It went in one ear and out the other. Whatever.  
Finally break! The bad part is Legolas has the same break. I hung out with Faramir. Boromir had class. Faramir is my Chem. Partner. He'll probably stop me from blowing up the science lab. I should have picked an idiot who can't stop me from that.  
"I can't believe you already got detention." Faramir said.  
"I'm surprised it took so long."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm the infamous detention queen around here."  
"Oh."  
Four hobbits were walking around. I knew them. They were Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and the one I don't know the name of. Pippin and Merry are in detention with me a lot. They're pretty cool. Frodo was in all my classes last year. The other one is named...um...uh...Sam. Yea that's it.  
"Hey guys." I said to them.  
"Hi." They all said.  
"You guys manage to get detention yet?" I asked Merry and Pippin.  
"Nope. You?"  
"Yea. Pay up."  
They each handed me ten bucks. Last year we made a bet to see who could get detention first this year. I won. I made twenty bucks. I made twenty bucks. Oh no, Legolas is coming. I hid behind Faramir. Legolas was looking around for someone. Please don't let it me. Damn, he saw me. Yes, Arwen dragged him away.   
Does Legolas like Estel? If Legolas hates or dislikes Estel and I went out with Estel I'd be getting both him and Arwen at the same time. I need to go find Eomer.  
"I need to find Eomer." I told Faramir.  
"Want me to help you look?"  
"Sure."  
I knew he had off this period. He let me look at his schedule. Faramir and I checked outside. He wasn't there. We checked the cafeteria. He wasn't there. We checked his room. He was there.  
"Hey Eomer. I need a favor."  
"What is it?"   
"I need you to find out how Legolas feels Estel and who Legolas' Arch nemesis is? You can't tell him I want to know."  
"What do I get in return?"  
"What do you want?"  
"Can I have a favor when I need one?"  
"Yea. Thanks Eomer." I said as I gave him a hug.  
"Hey did you guys hear about the dance?" Eomer asked.  
"What dance?" Faramir asked. I didn't know about it.  
"We got notices this morning."  
"Oh." I said.  
"It's a back to school dance."  
"I probably am going to have to wear a skirt."  
"Why do you say that?" Faramir asked.  
"My idiot sister will tell my mom and she'll send us both dresses. That gives me an idea. Do either of you know anyone good at sewing?"  
"No." Faramir said then again he didn't really know anyone.  
"What about Rosie Cotton? You know that one the hobbits hang out with." Eomer suggested.  
"Yea. I wanna go get lunch. I didn't have breakfast it ended up on Legolas' head." I said. Faramir and I laughed. I explained to Eomer what happened.  
"That's why you asked for that favor."  
"Yea."  
We walked to the cafeteria. Arwen's group and some of my old group were sitting at a long table. Legolas had his arm around Arwen. I ignored it. When I got to Celebwen and Malelen at the end of the table, however, I said " Slide down to the scum of the social ladder have we?" They scowled at me. They don't like Arwen that much either, but they're followers and the rest of the group we to Arwen so they did to. Faramir is really handsome and Eomer is pretty cute so they weren't too happy when I was being followed by these two really hot guys. Legolas didn't look too happy either. He is over protective of me. He scowled at me. I smirked at this.  
The three of us sat down with Estel, Eowyn, Boromir and Sildae. Sildae is Eowyn's boyfriend. I don't like him that much. If she likes him though that's fine.  
"Hey guys." I said as I sat down.  
"Sup?" Eowyn asked.  
"Nothing." I said   
"Can you believe they're sitting with Arwen?" She said slightly shocked.  
"They've sunk to the bottom of the social ladder." Eowyn laughed when I said that.  
"Why is Legolas over there?"  
"I don't really want to talk about. You want to go somewhere tonight?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like clubbing or something."  
"Yea. Any of you guys wanna come clubbing with us?"  
"We can't we're not allowed out tonight." Faramir said.  
"Do you always follow the rules?" I asked.  
"Yea."  
"I'm in." Eomer said.  
"Me too." Sildae said. That guy rarely talks sometimes I forget he's there.  
"I guess I'll go." Estel said hesitantly.  
"If you're all going, then I'll go." Boromir said.  
"So, Faramir, are you in?" I asked. He takes a long time to make decisions. It took like five minutes.  
"Sure."  
"Good, because we have to all meet in your room."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I share with Celebwen, Eowyn shares with Malelen, Eomer shares with Legolas, I don't know about the other two, and both of you are going."  
"Okay."  
"There's a flaw in this plan though." Eowyn said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"How are we all supposed to get ready? I'm sure someone will notice all of us going to Faramir's room in clubbing clothes."  
"The guys are easy. They can all go there pretending they're having guy's night and like watching movies and stuff. Eowyn you can come to my room and we'll get ready than sneak into Faramir's room when no one is looking."  
"Okay. I guess that will work. What's your next class?" Eowyn asked.  
"I have Music, then Language Arts, Drama and finally Gym."  
"I'm in your Music and Drama. I already had Language Arts. Who do you have for Gym?"  
"Glorfindel, unfortunately."  
"Me too!" A devilish grins spread across our faces. We're both extremely good athletes on our own but together we drive the Gym teachers nut. We are unstoppable.   
"We should probably get going."  
"Yea. Bye guys."  
"Bye." I said  
"Bye." The guys said kind of out of it.  
"I need to get my books." I told Eowyn.  
"I have mine so I'll go with you."  
"Okay." While we were walking to my dorm we just kind of talked about random things.  
While I was opening the door to my dorm Eowyn said "Don't look now but Legolas is coming." This gives me an idea.  
"Are any groups of people in the hall?"  
"Yea."   
"Good. Come on." I motioned for her to go into my room. I closed the door but didn't lock it.  
"You know he'll just walk in."  
"That's what I counting on. We have to work quickly."  
She got a towel and started running the shower. After that she quickly hid under the bed. I went into my bathroom got out of my cloths stood in the shower. I stood so only my shins and down was getting wet. I wet my hair and splashed water on the parts of me that weren't covered by the towel. I waited. I heard him come in.  
"Mordel I know you're not really taking a shower." He called he didn't answer. He walked into my room. I prayed Eowyn didn't start cracking up. I knew she probably wouldn't she does this kind of stuff with me all the time.  
"It would be easier if you just came out." He said. I didn't answer. He started to open the door. I turned off the shower. He walked in I stepped out. "LEGOLAS GREENLEAF! YOU PERVERT!" I screamed at him. I quickly put the towel on. He started to say something. I kept screaming then progressed to throwing things. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A PRINCE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SPY ON PEOPLE IN THE SHOWER!" "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!" I threw pillows, the remote, and some other hard objects.  
Once we got into the hall most of the groups of people were looking down here. I scream very very loudly. "LEGOLAS GREENLEAF, YOU MAY BE A PRINCE IN MIRKWOOD, BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SPY ON ME IN THE SHOWER! YOU'RE A SICKO! GO TO HELL YOU PERVERT!" I said as I threw a full soda bottle at him and I threw some books. He ran so fast from there I thought he was going to break the sound barrier.  
I slammed my door. I heard a knock on the door. I threw it open. It was Estel in his arms was all the stuff I threw out the door.  
"Here I brought all your stuff back."  
"Thanks. Just put it on the couch. I need to get changed so close the door on the way out." I said as I walked to my room.   
Eowyn looked like the holidays had come early. I put my finger over my mouth signaling her to be quiet. I heard the door close. I peered out. Estel was gone. Eowyn and I cracked up. I know it was mean but it was funny as hell. I went into the bathroom and changed. I grabbed my books. We ran full speed to Music. Luckily, We have Tom Bombadil for a teacher he doesn't mind if you're a couple minutes late. We walked in two minutes late. Estel and Boromir saved us seats. Music is always frustrating when Tom Bombadil is your teacher. I fell asleep after attendance. Eowyn woke me up at the end. Now, I have to go to language arts. I have Arwen's mother for that. I got there I only really knew Estel. There was one girl who looked I could probably get along with. There was a space between her and Estel. I sat down there. I said hi to Estel.   
"Hi I'm Mordel." I said to the girl.  
"I'm Silwing." She said.  
"I like your hair." I said. She really did have cool hair. She was blonde and she had bright red streaks. She was an elf. Her hair was also crimped.  
"Thanks."  
"You new?"  
"Yea. Who's that elf girl up there with the brown hair?"  
"That's Arwen. I hate her so much. Her mom is the teacher of this class."  
"I don't like Arwen either. She's been a real bitch to me. Her mom is the teacher? I'm screwed."  
"She probably acts that way around you because you probably remind her of me. She and I are Enemies. Always have and always will be. Yea, I'm screwed too."  
"Even my roommate won't talk to me."  
"Who's your roommate?"  
"Someone named Niltincoiel. I don't know her last name."  
"She's one of Arwen's best friends."  
"That explains it."  
"Well, if you want you can hang out with me and some of my friends."  
"Yea that'd be great."  
"Okay, that's Estel and that's Boromir." I said pointing to Estel and Boromir.  
"None of my other friends that I'm speaking to at the moment are here. You can sit with us at dinner though."  
"Okay." Then the bell rang.  
Silwing has a really cool look to her. She was wearing a tight tee back sleeve-less black midriff shirt with red on the neckline and around the armholes. When I say tight I mean it. She was wearing baggy red sweats. She had her eyebrow pierced.  
I only have one ear pierced three times, the other ear twice and my belly button pierced. I have a tattoo. That's it.  
Celebrian walked in. "Hello class. I'm Celebrian. Some of you I know. Some I don't. You're in my language arts class. You will be doing things my way. If you have a problem with this I suggest you leave now." At this point I started to stand up but had to sit back down after she said "Except you Miss Celebnar. You're here because I'm the only one that hasn't had you for this subject. The others won't take you. You all will be expected to take an end of the year exam. We will be studying many things in this classroom. You will be expected to do your homework and turn it in on time. You will assigned homework everyday for the most part. You will be assigned projects. You will also be in assigned seats alphabetically."  
Boromir sat behind me. I'm Celebnar, he is Duilin. Legolas sat next to me. I forgot to mention he came in ten minutes late and Celebrian just smiled and told him to sit down. Silwing sits in the middle of the room. Estel sits near her.   
Legolas wouldn't even look at me. He was still upset. When he walked in the whole class started whispering to each other. I openly admit I'm evil and mean. I don't have a problem with it. Some people do though. I felt kind of bad I remember the fun we used to have. Then I see Arwen. I'm right. That's what I believe.  
Celebrian kept lecturing and instructing us the entire time. I kept randomly interjecting my comments. Then she got me with a report.  
"Every week two people will be assigned to write a report together on a certain topic. Since Miss Celebnar is so enthusiastic about this class, she and Mr. Greenleaf may do the first one."  
"There is no way in hell I'll do a report with him!" I said jumping out of my seat. "I won't work with her either." He said.  
"You will do this report or you will both be suspended for disobeying a teacher, not doing work, and being disrespectful."  
"I have already been suspended for all that." I said. It's true I have. I'm a troublemaker.  
"What's the report on?" Legolas asked her.  
"Since it's the first it's not really going to be a report you must do etymologies for five words. Each word must be from a different language. Each must etymology must be a page long. Its due next Friday."  
Legolas didn't look happy. I was furious. I can't believe it. It wouldn't have been so bad if I had to do the report by myself. It's him though. I can't stand it. The bell rang which is good because then Boromir could get me out of the room before I attacked Celebrian. I glared at her as I walked out.  
I walked up to Legolas. "I will not work with you." I told him and walked to Drama.  
"Hey." Silwing said.  
"Hi. Where are you going?" I asked.  
"Uh...Drama." She said checking her schedule.  
"Me too. You can meet my friend Eowyn. She's awesome."  
"Great."  
We got to Drama and quickly found seats. Legolas walked in the room just before Estel. Legolas was walking over to sit next to me. Estel ran and grabbed the seat next to me. I would rather sit next to Estel than Legolas. Estel was going to move when Eowyn got there. By the end of class, still no Eowyn.   
"Estel, You don't think something happened to her?" I asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Probably not. I mean between the two of us class gets skipped constantly." I said.  
"Most likely."  
The bell rang. We went to gym. Well, Estel and I did. Silwing had to go to math. Eowyn was in gym. While we were getting changed I asked her why she wasn't in drama. She told me a story. At first she was just going to her room to get her books. Her door was opened. She went inside the place had been torn apart. She was standing there shocked. That's when Malelen walked in. "What happened?" Malelen asked. "I was just going to ask you that. Check if anything is missing." Eowyn had told her. Nothing was missing so they cleaned up the room and went to see Elrond.  
We went into The Gymnasium. Glorfindel had the class surrounding him. Most of the girls claim they're in love with him. I think he's just a big arrogant loser.  
"What a honor I get both Mordel and Eowyn in my class." He said sarcastically.  
"What are we playing today?" I asked.  
"Dodge ball."  
"Great." Eowyn and I said at the same time.  
He put us on teams. No matter how hard he tried to get us on opposite teams. Ciril the gym the new gym teacher asked Glorfindel something. Glorfindel smirked then answered.  
"We are going to be playing against that class." He said pointing to Ciril's class. "We are going to win. Right?" We all nodded.  
Ciril is over there looking smug because he has some really strong guys like Legolas and Estel. Well, we have Eowyn and I.  
When the game started the other team was looking for us. Legolas saw us and immediately started throwing in our direction. Ciril was yelling at his class to aim for the guys in our class not the girls. Does he think we're weak or something? Eowyn and I started throwing and dodging. We got a lot of people out. Ciril was amazed. Well, he should be! He underestimated us. Most of our team got out. They suck. Eowyn and me are still in. While Estel was picking up a ball I chucked one at him and he got out. There were five people all together left in. Eowyn, Legolas, Boromir, Faramir and I. Faramir is a really good athlete especially for a bookworm. Boromir is really good too. They weren't good enough though. My team won. After I got changed, I dropped my books off in my room and went to Gandalf's room for detention.  
When I got there, someone was in my seat.  
"You're in my seat." I told him.  
"I don't see your name on it."  
"Look on the back of the chair. I'm Mordel." I said. I wrote my name there freshman year. I knew a little elf magic so I made it so it wouldn't come off. I'm sure Gandalf could have gotten it off. I'm there so much he just left it. The guy in my seat got up. He was big. He was like 4 or 5 inches taller than me. I'm 5'11 and a half. He was a human too. He was actually kinda a cute.  
"What did you do to get detention?" I asked.   
"I glued some girls hair to the chair. What did you do?"  
"I made a bunch of spitballs. Today's only the first day. I'm only warming up. Whose hair did you glue?" Even I never glued someone's hair to a chair. That's brilliant.  
"Some elf girl named Arwen."  
"You glued Arwen's hair to a chair?" I grinned uncontrollably.  
"Yea."  
"Sweet. I hate that bitch."  
"She said I'd probably fall into the Celebnar crowd. Do you know what that means?"  
"Yea. I'm Mordel Celebnar. She uses that term to talk about my friends and I. I'm the detention queen. A lot of my friends get detention too. She also calls us the social retards. She's more retarded than we are though." I explained with a laugh.  
"She said it like it would be a bad thing. If you're the Queen than you just met the king."  
This guy is so cute. I would date him. He's evil like me. He's actually a little bit more evil. I think I like him. I smiled at the remark but before I said anything Gandalf walked in.  
"Mordel, you should know to sit down in detention by now. You've set the school record most likely."  
"Gandalf, it's the first day couldn't you just let it slide. I have a language arts report to do. Please." It's worth a chance right?  
He was thinking about it. Then he finally said, "Okay" The guy and I got up and left. "Next time you won't get off so easy." He called after us.  
"So what's your name?" I asked the guy.  
"I'm Rumil. Hey would you like to go out sometime?"  
"Yea, when?"  
"Saturday?"  
"Sounds good. Are we going to go clubbing or something?"  
"Yea, we could do that."  
"I know a great club. I know all the clubs in Rivendell. I can get to the front of the line. I'm friends with a lot of the guys that work there."  
"Great. See ya Saturday." He said with a smile as he turned down a hall.  
"Bye."  
I walked up to my dorm suddenly someone grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me into a room. It was Arwen's ditzy friend and Eilin ditzy roommate. Doredhel.   
"What the Fuck?" I said.  
"Arwen needs your help."  
"Why should I help her?" I wasn't about to help her then Arwen stepped into the room. I fell to the floor laughing. Rumil must have used a lot of glue. Her hair was cut to in between her ears and chin. Tears were streaming out of my eyes I was laughing so hard.  
"What do you want me to do?" I asked in between laughs.  
"I have a date with Legolas tonight. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to my hair to make it look better."  
"I want a Polaroid of you with your hair like that first."  
"Fine" Arwen said rather reluctantly. I grabbed Eilin's camera and took a picture.  
"Two words Hair extensions."  
"Yea they'll make my hair look longer."  
"Bye." I said as I ran out of the room. Eowyn was down near my dorm about to knock on the door."  
"EOWYN!!!" I yelled as I ran to her waving the picture.  
"What?" She called back.  
"Look at this." I said catching my breath. I just ran down the hall. Eowyn cracked up.  
"Come on." I said as I opened the door to my dorm. Eowyn and I were laughing about the picture.  
"What's so funny?" Celebwen asked as we walked by. We just ignored her. She betrayed us. She's dead as far as we're concerned.  
We went in my room to get ready for clubbing tonight. Half of my clothes are for clubbing and raving. I pulled out a black leather skirt & vest and a red tube top so I can wear the vest open. Eowyn brought a metallic blue mini skirt and crop top. She went into the bathroom to change. While she was changing, I changed into my outfit. I only wear a skirt clubbing I never really wear one any other time.   
"You done?" she called out to me.  
"Yea." I called back.  
She came out and said, "I need shoes."  
"I have metallic blue shoes but their little bit lighter than the shade your wearing."  
"That's fine." She said as I handed her the shoes.  
I got out my shiny black knee boots and put them on then took them off remembering we had to sneak out. I put on sneakers instead. Eowyn did the same thing. We put them in backpacks with some other things.  
I separated my hair as if to put it half up half down then put the top section into two buns on top of my head with the exceptions of a few pieces. I plugged in my crimper. Eowyn and I started putting her hair into a million braids. We added electric blue beads to the end. I crimped all the pieces of hair I left down. After that my hand hurt. I added some red extensions so the red was straight and the rest was crimped. We did our make up. We checked the living room. I could hear the shower running in Celebwen's room. We checked the hallway nobody was out there. We put our backpacks on and ran to Boromir and Faramir's room. Almost all the guys were there.  
"Where's my idiot brother?" Eowyn asked.  
"We don't know." Faramir said.  
There was suddenly a knock on the door. All of us except Boromir and Faramir hid. Boromir answered it. It was Eomer. He was panting really heavily and he had a freaked out look on this face.  
"Eomer, What's wrong?" I said the second I saw him.  
"Legolas is throwing things all over and screaming."  
"About what? He didn't hit you or anything did he?" Eowyn asked.  
"No, he didn't get me. He was screaming about some guy named Rumil, Arwen, Mordel, and Estel."  
"What did I do?" Estel asked.  
"He thought you'd do something to Mordel. Do any of you know a guy named Rumil?"  
"Yea, he was the one that glued Arwen's hair to her chair. I have date with him. So?"  
"He was saying something about the chair thing and he must have found out about your date he was screaming about it."  
"How come you didn't tell me you had a date?" Eowyn asked.  
"It didn't come up and it's not till Saturday. I figured it'd come up by then." I answered.  
"Okay."  
"Do you think Estel and I should go with you they might drag us in for questioning?" I asked.  
"They'll probably ask tomorrow." Eomer said.  
"Let's go than."  
"How are we going to get out we have to pass Legolas on our way out?" Faramir asked. I went into the bedrooms each has a window. Boromir's has a huge tree.  
"Call you all climb tress?" I asked with a smile.  
I climbed down first the rest followed. I walked in front of them and Eowyn walked behind because we knew the trail the best. We had to run through the forest that was relatively easy. We went to the club where Saeros works. Eowyn and I are friends with him. Eowyn and I put on our real shoes and other accessories we had in our backpacks. I put on my boots. I put on a black choker. I also brought elbow length black gloves with the fingers missing. Eowyn put on her shoes and multiple bracelets and rings.   
"You look great Eowyn." Sildae said. Damn that scared me. I told you I tend to forget he's there sometimes. He's so quiet.  
"Hey Saeros!" I called and waved frantically. He motioned for us to come up to the front.  
"Hey. School started I'm guessing?"  
"Yea. First day was today." I answered.  
"You're already sneaking out?" He said as he raised his eyebrow.  
"Yea. I brought a few friends."  
"Go on in. You and Eowyn want me to hold you're backpacks?"  
"Thanks Saeros." I said and I kissed him on the cheek.  
"Yea, thanks Saeros." Eowyn said and gave him a hug. We ushered the guys in.  
"Where's Legolas?" Saeros asked.  
"I'm not speaking to him." I answered.  
"Really? You guys never usually fight. I never see one of you without the other."  
"He started dating Arwen." I told him.  
"That explains it. Have fun." He told me. I went inside the club to see Boromir, Faramir, and Estel just standing there. Girls were talking to Estel and Boromir.   
"Have fun guys." I said and dragged Faramir out on the dance floor.  
We started dancing. Estel and Boromir came out on the floor with girls and started dancing. Eowyn and Sildae were most likely making out somewhere and Eomer was most likely getting piss ass drunk.   
"I'm getting something to drink you want anything?" Faramir yelled to me over the music.   
"Yea. Get me a tequila or something." I yelled back.  
"Ok"  
When he left I started dancing with some guy. This guy was a great dancer. Then Faramir came back I started dancing while drinking a tequila. I love tequilas. They're so great. After a couple, I get really drunk though. By the end of the night and five tequilas later, I was drunk. We all were. Eowyn and I got our bags back from Saeros. Faramir and I were the most drunk. I fell down and Faramir fell on top of me. We just started making out. Estel was the most sober. He kicked Faramir to him off me. Faramir is a good kisser though. Estel helped me to my feet. I was walking in zigzags. Regardless of how drunk we were we managed to climb the tree to Boromir and Faramir's room. Eowyn was spending the night in my dorm. Eomer was staying with Boromir and Faramir. Eomer didn't want to be with Legolas, the psychopath. Eowyn and I were to drunk to walk by our selves. We all went back to our dorms Eowyn borrowed some pajamas. We both slept in the living room. We were pretty dazed. Celebwen walked into the room from her room. She must have heard us. We were giggling insanely though.   
"Where were you guys?" She asked.  
"Somewhere." Eowyn said waving her arms.  
"Can you keep a secret? We're piss ass drunk." I said as I fell off the couch. Celebwen rolled her eyes and walked away. After awhile Eowyn and I passed out.  
  
  
A/N I would like at least one review this time. 


	3. Questioning, fights,reminders, friends, ...

Highschool Mordel's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
A/N: This is the redone chapter. Last time the end got chopped off. This should make more sense but then again I wrote it.  
***********************************************************  
When I woke up my head hurt so fucking bad. Luckily elves don't throw up. Eowyn was puking like crazy. Celebwen was helping her.  
"Celebwen, what are you doing?" I asked.  
"I'm helping Eowyn."  
"Why you've deserted her before? You deserted me too."  
"I did because everyone else did. Even your sister."  
"The whole fucking thing was over her."  
"That's not my problem. If I were you I'd go take a shower and get the tequila smell off you. Elrond will want to question you."  
"I'm only going because you have a point. Eowyn can you puke quieter please." I said as I got up to take a shower. With my elven hearing hangovers are way worse with all these humans around. I got in the shower. I felt a lot better afterwards. I still had a major hangover though. I put on baggy jeans and a gray baseball tee with dark blue three-quarter length sleeves. The shirt had the words *Ask me if I * CARE on it. I put my hair up in a bun. I put on my makeup and sneakers and walked into the living room. Celebwen and Eowyn were gone. Elrond was there though. Oh, what fun.  
"What did I do?" I asked the second I saw him.  
"Come with me, Miss Celebnar."  
"I haven't done anything though."  
"This about another student."  
"Oh." It was about Legolas. I hope Celebwen takes care of Eowyn.   
When we got to Elrond's office, he ushered me in. Eomer, Estel, Rumil, Arwen, and Legolas were already there. See I knew it. Legolas was there because it was about him. Eomer was there because they're roommates. The rest of us because we were the cause. I sat in between Estel and Rumil. Legolas just glared at me. I didn't know he could look so evil.  
"I think you all know why you're here. The other teachers have spent the night talking to Legolas. You all are the root of his outburst last night. We are going to work as a whole to solve this and prevent this from happening." Elrond said. "Legolas start by telling each of them your problem with them. They will be allowed to respond. We are, however, trying to keep this controlled." He added looking in my direction at this last part.  
"Don't look at me when you say that. I won't even talk to Legolas. So stop pointing me out." I snapped.  
"Legolas you may begin with Arwen." Elrond said glaring at me.  
"Arwen you're the least of the problem. I just don't like the way you make fun of everybody. You even insult your friends. You can be a bitch. That's the only problem I have with you." Legolas said.  
This made me roll my eyes. He is such a pansy. I figured out what he was trying to do. He was going to try to get out of this still going out with Arwen, him and me friends again, and me possibly hating Estel and Rumil. It won't happen. It's Arwen or me.  
"I think it's reasonable to try to stop insulting people so much." Arwen said trying to be reasonable. "Yeah right." I coughed. Arwen glared at me. "I'm done." Arwen said. Legolas moved on to Estel.  
"I have lots of problems with you." Legolas said coldly.  
"Like what?" Estel said equally as cold. This should be interesting.  
"I want you to leave Mordel alone. You'll only hurt her. She already lost you once. She's had enough happen to her during her life. Back off." Legolas said. I'm seriously pissed.  
"Legolas, regardless of how much you think you do, you don't know what's best for me. You're not my fucking father!" I said acidly.   
"Your father probably wouldn't have wanted your heart to get broken." Legolas spat back.  
"How the hell would you know? You never met my father. I only had a real father for five friggn' years. I don't need you to be one. My father would've wanted me to be happy. If Estel makes me happy so be it. You grew up with your father. With your father everything had to be structured and everyone had to be perfect. Ever wonder why he hates me? It's because I'm not perfect. You wouldn't be either if you saw your father get decapitated by orcs, all your neighbors and friends dying, and your house on flames. I don't need a father. I needed a friend, but instead I got you. I thought we were best friends. We were for years, but the day that bitch asked you out you deserted me. I don't want you near me. I can't stand you. You think you have problems try living my life for a fucking day. You'd be pretty damn near death by now. Stay the hell away from me!" I screamed and walked out of the door. I ran to my room and slammed the door. Wait they would have expected this. I flung my door open and ran across the hall to Boromir and Faramir's room. I pounded on the door. Faramir opened looking pretty bad. That hangover must be hell. I ran inside the room.  
"What's wrong Mordel?" Faramir asked. I explained to him all that happened. By the end silent tears were streaming down my face. I rarely cry. I just vividly remember my dad's head flying of his body and landing at my feet. Faramir wasn't there but he remembered when it happened.  
"What am I going to do Faramir?" I asked His arm was wrapped around my shoulders. He told me to calm down and murmured soothing things to me.  
"I don't know what you should do, but they will look for you here."  
"I'll run." I said looking up into Faramir's eyes.  
"They'll search for you."  
"Why they don't like me?"  
"Legolas' still thinks you can be friends again. He's royalty. Don't you think they'd rather search for you than be the cause for having the heir to the throne of Mirkwood go crazy?"  
"I guess you have a point. There's nothing else I can do though." There was a pounding on my door across the hall. Faramir peered out the door.   
"Run." He said.  
"Don't tell them. I'm taking one of Boromir's sweat shirt."  
"I won't. Run."  
"You are the best friend in the world." I told him.  
"Go."  
"Ok." I ran to Boromir's room and grabbed a sweatshirt and climbed down the tree. About halfway down, I heard Faramir saying I wasn't there. I didn't have much time.  
I ran to the forest. I knew it better than most of the teachers even. I could hear them screaming my name behind me. Damn, they saw me. I kept running. I didn't stop until nightfall. I found a small cave. I hid there. I heard people calling my name. I moved farther back into the cave. I stayed there for a while. I heard someone coming. It was a human. The footsteps were too heavy and loud to be an elf. I saw someone enter the cave. I love elven eyesight at times. It was definitely a guy. He walked farther into the cave. As he got closer he started to look more and more familiar. I finally realized it was Estel.   
"Estel?" I whispered. He looked around frantically.  
"Is that you, Estel?" I whispered. Wait, dumb question.  
"Yea." I stepped closer to him. He could now vaguely make out my form.  
"Is that you Mordel?" He asked. I ran to him and gave him a hug.  
"Yea, it's me. How many people are looking for me?" I mumbled.  
"I'm glad your safe. Tons of people. Legolas got so freaked. Your parents and Legolas' parents have been contacted. King Thranduil sent about twenty elves of Mirkwood to find you. Most of the teachers are looking for you. They think you're heading towards Mirkwood. I think it would be better if you just went back it would be easier." Estel told me. He was still holding me like when we were in eighth grade. It was comforting.  
"I wouldn't go to Mirkwood if I was paid. I have a friend in Lothlorien. I was going to her. If that didn't work I was going to the Hobbiton." I was friends with a bunch of people who were seniors last year.  
"Galadriel is searching for your mind. She rules Lothlorien. You stick out. You're one of the few elves with dark hair. You'd stand out in Hobbiton. You'd be twice he size of the other residents." Estel said logically.  
"What about Bree? My friend Lossenfaciel lives there. Or how about Rohan? Gondor? I can't go back."  
"You wouldn't fit in, in Rohan. They have pale skin and light hair. Look at Eowyn. Eomer has darker hair but not nearly as dark as yours. Think of all the people you'd hurt by leaving. You'd hurt Faramir, Boromir, Eomer, Eowyn, Silwing, Celebwen, Malelen, Nimaglar, Rumil, and me." He said with a sad expression on his face.  
"Celebwen, Malelen, and Nimaglar would be glad. After all they deserted me. Faramir already knows." I said coldly.  
"Then tell me why they snuck out to help find you? I'm sure they hate you. What do you mean by Faramir already knows?"  
"I went to him first. It was my idea to run, but he was the one who helped. You don't know how fucking hard this is. It's either my happiness or my friends. You don't how it feels. I don't want to hurt you all. The teachers only want me back so Legolas doesn't go crazy because he's royalty. One day I'll get my revenge though. They'll all see. They all think I'm a screw up. I'll get them damn it." I snapped.  
"Hey where's that light coming from?" Estel asked. I looked and noticed a red light emitting from each of my two rings.  
"It's coming from my rings." I said puzzled. I may not have told you but I have four really cool rings. Those and a necklace were all that was recovered from my dad and our house. There are two sets of two rings. One set is silver with stars and circles on them. Around the stars and circles and inside of the stars and circles were painted black. My other set is silver with stars and spirals. These stars were solid silver. The rings had black around the spirals and stars. Of course there was black in the spirals. That's how I know they're spirals. I happened to be wearing the ones with circles.  
"Oh my god!" I heard Eowyn shriek. I took of at a sprint. Estel came but was slower because he's a human.   
"Eowyn, what's wrong?" I asked panicking when I saw her.  
"Your rings are glowing blue."  
"The ones I'm wearing are glowing red. Why are you wearing my rings?  
"You know how sometimes if you have something of the missing person's it draws you to them? I thought that might work."  
"Let's all just go back to the cave." I said.  
While we were walking back to the cave I thought I heard footsteps. After awhile I was sure someone was following us. Eowyn and Estel apparently didn't hear anything because they were talking about something. I stopped turned and yelled "Stop following us and show yourself. Someone stepped out from behind a tree. Estel, Eowyn, and I walked over. It was Legolas. I punched him. While he was disoriented, we picked him up and carried him to the cave. We couldn't risk him going and telling a teacher. When we got back to the caves, the rings were still glowing. Eowyn took them of and gave them to me. When they went on the same hand as a red one they stopped glowing and the red intensified.   
"Why did you punch me?" Legolas said.  
"You were following us." I said acidly.  
"If I was a warg would you have done that? Wait dumb question."  
"It's your fault we're out here."  
"No"  
"Yes"   
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Ye-" I was saying but Eowyn interjected.  
"Don't you think it's more important we figure the problem out?" Eowyn said.  
"I've figured the problem out. He is the problem." I said pointing to Legolas.  
"No, I'm not and what's with your rings?" Legolas said.  
"I don't fucking know."  
"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked. I heard a snoring. I noticed Estel had fallen asleep.  
"Why do you think? You're such a jackass."  
"It's that big of deal that I'm dating Arwen?"  
"Why did you say yes automatically like that?"  
"I like Arwen. I know you don't, but I do."  
"Tell me who do you hate most in the world?"  
"I know what you'll do if I tell you. I also know you'll never forgive me if I don't. Eowyn, what do you think?" he asked. Eowyn fell asleep.  
"You dumbass they're humans they need sleep."  
"I know a certain human who is going to get expelled." I raised my eyebrow when he said that.  
"Who?"  
"Faramir Duilin."  
"Leave him alone." I said sharply and coldly.  
"He helped you escape. I can get him expelled."  
"What did he do to you? All he did was be a friend when I needed it. You couldn't even do that. If you do that I will mangle and hurt you until you're as deformed as an orc." I shouted at Legolas.  
"I was a good friend. You are a dependent little whore, who needs someone to lean on." He shouted back. Eowyn and Estel were now awake. Eowyn was doing all she could to constrain Estel. My fingers, on the hand, which the blue light was coming from, curled. A blue orb formed in my hand. In frustration, I threw it at Legolas' head. He dived. It made a hole in the wall. I did the same with the red. I made a hole right next to where the blue hole was. The red beam was definitely stronger. I had seen my father do the opposite once. I always thought I was hallucinating. With him the blue was stronger.  
"You are an arrogant bastard, who can't take blame. When you do something you try to blame someone else. I'm not naive. I've known you for years. You always do this type of shit. You're a coward. A big spine-less coward. That's all you'll ever be." I screamed at Legolas.  
"It doesn't matter what you think. I will one day become king of Mirkwood. I can have you and your whole family killed." Legolas said. He must be really pissed. He only makes threats when he's on the verge of breaking. Last time he did was, I think, freshman year.  
"You'd have to find me first. I never wanted to stay in Mirkwood. I hate it there. Go ahead kill my family. I despise them. You'd be doing me a favor."  
"You're such a bitch to sacrifice your family like that. You are so selfish. I know why people hate you. You're screwed up. You laugh at others expense. You're just a slutty bitch." At this point, Eowyn couldn't hold Estel back. I really didn't know who would win. Legolas had an edge but he didn't have much fighting experience. I knew Estel had been in fights. Estel was also really strong. Legolas could dodge quicker. Estel would probably beat the shit out of him. After awhile, Eowyn said we should probably break them up. It took both of us to pull Estel off of Legolas. Eowyn and I are pretty strong too. Once we had Estel constrained, Legolas stood up. He walked over and punched Estel in the stomach. Damn you, Legolas! I jumped on Legolas and started punching him. I screamed things like 'Fucking Bastard' the entire time. I stood up when I heard footsteps coming towards the cave.   
"Someone's coming." I whispered.  
"Help me." Legolas yelled. The thing started running. It was Elrond.  
"What's wrong?" he asked Legolas.  
"Those two beat me up." Legolas answered pointing at Estel and I.  
"At least you've caught Miss Celebnar."  
"Actually I caught him." I said. I heard more footsteps. More teachers most likely. Oh great, it's Glorfindel and Celebrian. Gandalf's here too. Such fun.   
"Let's go back to the school. We also need to round up anyone still out here looking." Gandalf said. He wasn't smiling. He usually smiles. He is one of the few teachers who think I'm funny.  
"I don't want to." I said.  
"It's not a matter if you want to or not. We are forcing you." Glorfindel said. He is such a pain in the ass.  
"No, you're not." i said. Maybe I should hurl one of those orbs at them. I'd probably get expelled. Then again, I'm probably already expelled. I curled my fingers on my one hand. I created a red orb. I threw it as hard as I could at Glorfindel's head. He dodged it. The orb hit a tree. It burst into flames. When a couple fried squirrels fell out of the tree, there was a small pain at the base of my neck on my back. It felt like a tattoo. Not a whole tattoo, just part of one. I already have a tattoo. It's a ring of flames around my belly button. It's cool looking.  
"Take your rings off." Elrond said.  
"No."  
"Take them off."  
"NO."  
"What if Miss Rivil or Mr. Ranger held onto them?" He suggested. I thought about it. Estel might fry Legolas. Eowyn might attack them like I did.  
"No. Estel will kill me!" Legolas said freaking out.  
"What if you gave them to Miss Rivil?" Elrond said.  
"No, I'll take them off though on one condition." I said.  
"What's that?" Celebrian said raising her eyebrow.  
"You hear Estel, Eowyn and my side of the story first."  
"Okay." Celebrian said looking shocked that I didn't demand something big. I put the rings in my pocket. Yes, all four. Each teacher got put in charge of a student. Elrond got Legolas because he picked first. Then Celebrian chose Eowyn. Gandalf chose Estel. I got stuck with the blonde dingbat, Glorfindel. Mostly because if I tried anything he could catch me easier. Elrond, Legolas, Glorfindel, and I went ahead of the others. Estel and Eowyn couldn't move quite as quickly. Being as they practically had us running. Legolas turned to tell me something, I pushed him. Glorfindel had to go in between us to stop me.  
I was on the end. I could make a run for it. Let's see today is Thursday. I could make to Bree by tomorrow night. I could go to Gondor. If I went that way though I'd pass the others. They'd want to go. Celebrian and Gandalf would know where we're going. I decided to go to Bree. I quickly started running towards Bree. I could hear Glorfindel and Legolas behind me. They were calling my name and told me to come back. I ran for a while. Yep, still being chased. I came to a river. It was too wide for me to jump. I saw a vine on a tree. I climbed the tree. I jumped on to the vine and swung across. The vine snapped just before I hit land. I didn't fall into the water though. The ground was hard though. I took off running. Maybe they won't want to cross the river. I doubt it. I saw someone with a lantern in front of me. I got closer. I saw it was Silwing.  
"Silwing, come to Bree with me." I said as I took a breath.  
"Mordel! You're all right. Everyone is out here looking for you. I'm so gla--." She was saying before I cut her off.  
"Look, Legolas and Glorfindel are chasing me. I'm going to Bree. Do you want to come?" I asked quickly looking over my shoulder.  
"I guess. There's no reason to stay. You're my only friend. It's not like I like it here."  
"Come on." I said and grabbed her hand she put the lantern down and started running with me.  
"Do you even know anyone in Bree?" She asked.  
"Yea, my friend Lossenfaciel lives there. She'll probably let us stay."  
"You didn't ask her first?"  
"Generally, when you runaway from people holding you hostage you don't make plans." I said.  
"Whatever."  
"Hold up for a second." I said and I listened.  
"Do you hear anything?" I asked her.  
"I can't hear anything at all. It's silent."  
"Kind of eerie. They should be running still." I said. Then all of a sudden there was a rustling in a bush. I quickly slipped two rings on. I didn't know which ones. Suddenly, a deformed creature came out. It was about the size of a hobbit. I know it wasn't a hobbit.  
"What's this my precioussss?" The thing said.  
"Who and what are you?" Silwing said nervously."  
"It make big feast for us, gollum." The thing said. Silwing moved closer to me.  
"Do you have anything I can kill it with? Like a dagger or knife?" I whispered to her.  
"No." I looked at my rings. I had the spiral ones on. I put my other rings on my other hand.  
"Are we doomed?" She asked me.  
"No." I said. The thing kept muttering things. It seemed to really like using the words my precious and gollum. It had a really bad lisp. It was circling us. I kept turning. I didn't take my eyes off of it. It couldn't be trusted. It lunged. I pushed Silwing out of the way. The thing got me in the waist. It hurt like hell. I quickly formed an orb. It was a blue one. I hit it in the head with it. It shrieked in pain. The thing let go of my side. It lunged at Silwing. I threw a red orb at it. It hit the thing. I'm losing a lot of blood. I don't know how long I'll hold up for.  
"Run Silwing. Go back to the school and get help." I shouted as I almost collapsed.  
"No. You won't live."  
"Do you want to be dead too? Run, Damn it." She took off. My orbs aren't nearly as strong now as they were. Probably because I'm weakening. I did some damage to the thing. It sat down. It was going to wait for me to die. I took off Boromir's sweatshirt quickly and wrapped it around the wound. It would slow the bleeding down. I made another orb and threw it at the thing. I just hit its leg There was a rustling in the trees near by. Please don't let there be more. Six elven archers jumped down. The thing ran away. I passed out. Wow twice this week I've passed out. 


	4. Arguements and waking up

High school Mordel's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters.  
  
A/N- I'm sorry it took me so long. I was sick, grounded, and had play tryouts. I would have written while I was sick but I was seeing Pink Hippos and dancing monkeys.  
***********************************************************   
I heard screaming in the distance. I looked at Glorfindel. He was listening. We stood there as if waiting for something. We saw a half sobbing-half screaming girl running towards us. I recognized her she was talking to Mordel during language arts. Her name is like Silwing or Silwind. I don't know something like that. We ran to get her. She was so freaked.  
"Mordel...over there... a thing...blood everywhere." She said panting.  
"Where is Mordel?" Glorfindel asked sternly. She pointed behind her. Glorfindel nodded and took off in that direction. I started to run but then she grabbed me and pleaded for me to stay. She didn't want to be alone.  
"Look, Elrond, Celebrian, Gandalf, Eowyn, and Estel are here somewhere and there some elven archers of Mirkwood. Go find one of them." I said and I grabbed my arm and took off. I ran as fast as I could.  
I hope Mordel is okay. I can't believe I said that stuff to her. If she dies, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. This is all Mordel's fault. When I tried to give her an explanation for the Arwen thing she wouldn't listen. This whole thing could have been avoided. Maybe I should have told her before, I've liked Arwen since sophomore year. I could have gone out with her then. I'm a prince. A very good looking prince. I knew Mordel would go psycho on me. Oh my fucking Eru! She was right. I just realized it. She said I always blame someone else for things I do. It's my fault this happened and I'm blaming her. Mordel could be dead and I'm still blaming her. I saw Glorfindel and five or six elven archers standing over Mordel. Glorfindel was doing CPR on her. He motioned to one of the archers to pick her up. The archer picked her up and ran as fast as he could towards the school.  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked Glorfindel frantically.  
"Legolas calm down." He said. I took a couple deep breaths.  
"Tell me what's wrong with Mordel?" I commanded.  
"She is severely injured. The creature Gollum bit a fairly big piece of her side off. She is suffering blood loss. She was barely stable enough to travel. I don't know if she'll be okay. It's fifty-fifty. I'm not a doctor though." Glorfindel said gloomily. My mouth dropped open. I stood there shocked. I was picked up by one of the archers. He is my personal guard at home. We finally got back to the school. I walked to my dorm. Eomer was there, comforting his hysterical sister. I collapsed on the floor. Tears slowly ran down my cheek. Mordel was practically everything to me. I'd give my life for her to be all right.   
"Legolas, what happened to Mordel?" Eomer said. I looked at him. I didn't see the friend I used to. I saw someone who is demanding information then going to throw me back into the cold.  
"She was attacked." I said weakly. Eowyn stopped crying for a second and looked at me in horror.  
"She's suffering major blood loss. Glorfindel said it's a fifty-fifty chance she'll pull through." I finished before getting up and walking to my room. I know Eowyn and Mordel were close, but Mordel is everything to me. Eowyn has her brother and her family. I have Mordel and now Arwen. I picked up my guitar and plugged it into the amp. I started playing and singing, "She hates me." I don't know why. When I get upset I think of that song. I stopped. I should go check on Mordel. She probably hasn't waken up yet. I need to get there before Estel. I got up and sprinted out the door. Estel will probably blame me for this. He could kill me. I started walking faster and faster. Eowyn knew, she'd tell Estel. Arwen was standing in front of the stairs looking worried.   
"Legolas!" She said excited and relieved.  
"Uh...hi Arwen." I said. I didn't sound to happy.  
"I'm glad you're ok. I went to your room about an hour ago and Eomer was just walking in. You weren't there. He said you went to look for Mordel, but I knew you wouldn't have. I don't like her and we were supposed to have dinner and go for a walk tonight. I thought you might be in the library working on those etymologies because I know Mordel won't help at all. That's where you were right?" Arwen said. She started off smiling, but ended frowning. Should I lie? She'd probably find out. I don't have time for this.  
"I was out looking for Mordel." I said. If she dumps me so be it. Then maybe Mordel would forgive me. Arwen looks like she's going to explode.  
"You'd rather be in a dirty forest looking for that bitch than out on a date with me?" She yelled at me.  
"Mordel is my best friend. If you can't accept that then this is over. I don't want you trash talking her constantly. Asking you to be nice to her is like trying to get an orc to throw a tea party. I can't be near you. You cost me my friendship with Mordel. You treat me and everyone else like dirt. I'm fed-up. Leave me the hell alone." I yelled back. She stared at me shocked. I pushed past her to the stairs. She was saying something but I really wasn't listening. She was following. I started running. I ran all the way to the hospital wing. Arwen was right behind me. I went in. Glorfindel was there talking to Elrond. Estel, Eowyn, Eomer, Faramir, and Boromir were there.  
"Mr. Greenleaf, you may have a seat with the others." Elrond said. I sat down next to Boromir. He had the least against me. I figured I would be safer there. Sitting next to Estel is extremely hazardous.   
"You are all here about Miss Celebnar. She just went into surgery. We will know nothing until morning. I suggest going to bed. It's three in the morning. You have class tomorrow." Elrond said.  
"What if we want to stay?" I asked.  
"It's pointless. None of you are to miss class tomorrow. Go to bed." Elrond said as he opened the door. We all glared at him except Eowyn. She was too busy crying. I walked out the door and there was Arwen.  
"I wasn't finished with you yet." She snapped at me.  
"Too bad, I'm already finished with you." I snapped back. I noticed Estel watching and listening from around the corner. He's Elrond's foster son so that would make him like a relative to Arwen.  
"Just because I don't like Mordel that much is no reason to break up with me. If you'd remember correctly I tried to be friends with her. She's the one that rejected me." Arwen said.   
Now that she mentions it, I do remember that. I remember when Mordel and I were nine is when we first met Arwen. Her father is good friends with mine. Elrond came to stay for two weeks. He had brought Arwen to meet me and the other elves of Mirkwood that were our age. Even though at that point Mordel wasn't badass, she was an ice queen. She was kind of a bully and it took a long time to become friends with her. Now she's not an ice queen but she was then. Arwen did try to be friends. At first Mordel went along with it. Then Arwen tried to change her and Mordel fought against the friendship. I personally never had a problem with Arwen, but Mordel's hatred was so strong I went along with it. There was all that stuff in eighth grade so now they just hate each other.  
"That's not the problem, Arwen. You're controlling my life and I don't like it. You need to back off, if you want to go out with me." I said.  
"I'll try to back off. All my other boyfriends didn't seem to care though." She said with a slight attitude. She leaned in for a kiss. Which, I gave her. She's a good kisser.  
"Good night." She said as she pulled away.  
"Night." I replied. I walked upstairs to my room. It's 3:30am. I'm going to have to get up at seven I should probably go to sleep. I fell asleep instantly.   
I woke up at 7:00am. It was Friday at least. I got up and took a shower. I didn't sleep that well last night. I was a little startled that when I went into the living room, Eowyn was there sleeping. By now it's 7:30. She has to get to class.  
"Eowyn, you have to wake up." I whispered and shook her a little.  
"Go away." She mumbled and turned.  
"It's 7:30. You have to go to class." I said.  
"Fine, I'm getting up." She said reluctantly. That was the most civil conversation I had with any of that group in a long time. Actually, it's only been a couple days. It's felt like years. I walked down to get breakfast. I sat down at an empty table. Just then Haldir sat down next to me. He and I have been friends since freshman year. He's one of the guys that switched sides with me. So we're now on Arwen's side instead of Mordel's. He told me he might start hanging out with Mordel again, but I told him they might not let him.  
"What's wrong, Legolas?" he asked as he sat down. I explained what happened last night.   
"That sucks. Do you know how the surgery went?" He asked.  
"No." I responded then the doors of the cafeteria flew open and in walked Arwen and her posse. In reality, there were only six though. Arwen was in front. She was wearing a short dress with thin straps. It was light purple. She had on matching platform sandals and a matching headband. Off her shoulders were Eilin and Doredhel. Eilin was wearing same outfit and everything except in forest green. Doredhel matched too except she was wearing light blue. Off Eilin's shoulder was Celebwen wearing yet again the same thing, but in red. Celebwen looked ticked she was in red. Opposite of her on Doredhel's side was Malelen wearing the outfit in yellow. The last of them was Nimaglar who was in between Celebwen and Malelen wearing white. It was actually pretty funny. You had to be there. Mordel would we be rolling with laughter. Haldir and I were laughing. Most people were. Arwen couldn't see us. Her hair didn't look half as bad in a headband. I still can't believe that bastard glued her to a chair. He's going out with Mordel too. I can't stand him. Well, that's if Mordel is ok.   
I went to class. I wasn't paying attention. I was like an empty body. Gym was pretty bad. We were playing a game with Glorfindel's class. My gym teacher, Ciril, is so retarded. He didn't seem to notice some of us were just standing there. Glorfindel noticed when Eowyn and I were the first ones out. Just after we got out, Estel, Faramir, and Boromir got out.   
"Are you guys even going to attempt to play the game?" He asked us. We all just kinda stood there.  
"Look, I can't let you four guys go because you're not in my class. I'll try getting Ciril to let you go see Mordel. Eowyn, you can go." He said after a minute. Eowyn smiled and said "Thanks." as she ran off to get changed. Glorfindel went over to Ciril. Ciril was reluctant, but in the end agreed. We all went and got changed. I ran to the Hospital wing. I saw Eowyn talking to the nurse in charge. I walked over.  
"Are you another friend of Miss Celebnar's?" the nurse asked.  
"Yes and there is three more coming." I said.  
"I was just explaining to Miss Rivil, about what happened and Miss Celebnar's condition. She can fill you in." The nurse said and walked away. It turns out the creature Gollum had gotten a chunk of skin and muscle out of Mordel's side. Mordel had major blood loss, but is stable now. Silwing was there she had broken her ankle while running in hysterics. Eowyn and I walked over to Mordel.  
"Mordel?" Eowyn said softly. Mordel sat there for a minute looking at us with a confused expression on her face. Then almost a minute later it registered.   
"Hi Eowyn." Mordel said with a small smile. Mordel turned and looked at me she realized what seemed to be sooner who I was. At first she looked happy, then angry, and then she opened her arms for a hug. I gave her one. When we let go I asked Eowyn why it took Mordel so long to realize things. Eowyn said it was because Mordel is still coming out of the shock she went into. We talked to Mordel for a while. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I got up to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Eowyn asked.  
"I'm leaving." I said.  
"Legolas, stay here with me." Mordel said weakly. Just then Estel walked in. What took him so long?  
"Legolas, go see Arwen." Estel snapped at me.  
"Why?" I snapped back.  
"She wants to tell you something and I don't want you near Mordel." Estel replied coldly.   
"No, Legolas stay." Mordel pleaded. Estel stared at her.  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted. Bye Mordel." I said and walked out.  
  
A/N- did you like? Review. I like those. I'm looking for a BETA reader if you're interested tell me. 


	5. Shopping, New fashion, Stupid Legolas, f...

High school, Mordel's POV  
Disclaimer: I own my characters and I own the band Black Knights because they're fictional and I created them. I, unfortunately, don't own LOTR.  
Author notes: Sorry it took me so long. Chocolat Elf please don't send purple mutant cows after me. They might harm my purple elephants with orange spots. I will try to be faster next time. This chapter is shorter then previous ones. Tell me if you like it better this way. I can get smaller chapters out faster than my longer ones. I'll start writing small ones like this if its better. Let me know.  
************************************************************************  
I woke up in a panic. I had a horrendous dream. I was standing in Lossarnarch, where I grew up, and it was on fire like the night my father died. I saw some of my friends with panic stricken looks on their faces. I saw the orcs trap us in a circle. It wasn't only my friends trapped with me though, people whom I have cared about both alive and dead. The amount of people was about 30. Out of all 30 only two were relatives, Nimaglar and my father. The captives were my now friends, friends who graduated years before, ex boy friends who I cared about, old friends who I'd never forget, and people I haven't even met yet. There was one person in the circle I hadn't expected to see. A girl named Enedciriel. I hadn't seen her since Lossarnarch went up in flames, but her image was of what she would look like now. Despite the many years, Enedciriel still has the same piercing green eyes and jet-black hair. I grew up with her. She was one of my best friends. She was killed by an orc. The orcs kept coming closer and closer. They started slaying my friends. I started screaming. Enedciriel held on to me for dear life. Faramir's body fell and separated us. I fell to my knees next to Faramir's body. I saw my friends falling one by one. An axe struck Enedciriel in the back of the head. The same fate that be fell her so many years ago. I picked up a dropped sword near me and charged at the orc. Before I reached him I was hit in the chest by a flaming arrow. I didn't die immediately. I watched the few people left standing. Some tried running an others tried fighting. It didn't matter though. They would all die. I looked up and saw the orc with the axe standing over me. He swung the axe down. That's when I awoke.   
I was breathing heavily. I sat there thinking about my dream. I started to cry. I never cry. Could this dream be a sign or a warning? I doubt that dead people will show up while my friends and I are in Lossarnarch and be attacked by orcs. I sat up the rest of the night thinking. At around nine o'clock, Faramir, Boromir, Eowyn, and Eomer came in. I hugged Faramir really tightly as if he was going to drop dead.  
"Are you ok, Mordel?" Boromir asked looking at me strangely.  
"Yes and we can never go to Lossarnarch in a group." I said. Faramir and Boromir exchanged a glance. Eowyn and Eomer didn't have any idea what I could possibly be talking about. They thought I have always lived in Mirkwood.  
"You'll be able to leave the infirmary in two days." Eowyn said cheerfully.  
"Good, I'm already bored of this place." I said. The two days passed by rather slowly. Finally, I could go back to my life. I got the day off from classes though. I was very happy. That night was one of the nights we were allowed to actually go into Rivendell. Eowyn and I were going to get stuff to wear to the dance; I found a package came for me. It was a dress from my mom. Eowyn and I stared at it in horror. It was red. It had a turtleneck, long sleeves, and it was down to the ground.   
"Uh...it's a nice shade of red." Eowyn said.  
"I need to talk to Rosie." I said as I grabbed the dress and started to walk to the door. Eowyn followed. We practically ran to Rosie's dorm. I knocked on the door. A hobbit girl named Diamond opened the door.   
"Hi, is Rosie here?" I asked.  
"Yea, hold on." She said unenthusiastically. She went and got Rosie.   
"Hi Mordel." Rosie said a little surprised it was me.  
"Rosie, I need a favor." I said.  
"What is it?" She said looking at me skeptically.  
"I need help making this into a dress for the dance." I said showing her the dress.  
"I'll help you, on the condition that you do something for me." She said.  
"Yea, what do you want me to do?" I said eagerly. I don't like owing people stuff.  
"You're lucky, I finished my dress yesterday. I want you to ask someone to the dance for me." Rosie said motioning for Eowyn and I to come in. I was relieved. That's an easy favor.  
"Ok. Who do you want me to ask?"  
"Sam Gamgee." I thought to think who this was.  
"Oh, Frodo's friend. Sure, I can do that." I said. Rosie, Eowyn and I started planning how the dress would look. It'll be really cool looking. Eowyn went to go bother people and find Sam.  
"Remember, try to smell for pipe weed." I said to Eowyn. Eowyn occasionally smokes pipe weed. I love pipe weed.   
"It smells like there is some coming from this room." Eowyn said. We knocked on the door. I heard Pippin say, "Quick, Merry hide the pipe weed." I decided to scare them. I turned the knob and jumped through the doorway saying, "Drop the pipe weed." They were so freaked. I started laughing. " I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." Merry was glaring at me. Frodo and Sam looked like had heart attacks. Pippin started laughing.   
"Hi Mordel." The hobbits grumbled. I grabbed a pipe and started smoking. Eowyn did too.   
"Did you scare us just to get pipe weed? You know, we would have shared." Frodo said a little annoyed.  
"I know. I actually didn't come here for pipe weed. I came here to see Sam."  
"Why do you want to see me?" Sam asked.  
"Do you have a date for the dance yet?" I asked casually.  
"No, but I don't want to go with you. You're too tall."  
"I don't want to go with you, ya dork. I wanted to know if you'd consider going with Rosie Cotton." I said amused at the hobbits stupidity.  
"Sure, I'd go with Rosie, but she wouldn't be interested in a guy like me." He said sadly. He is so pathetic it's almost cute.  
"Will you go with her though?" I asked because he didn't really answer my question.  
"Yes. She won't go with me though."  
"Then how come she asked me to ask you?" I asked.  
"She did?"  
"Duh. Eowyn is a witness." I said.  
"Tell her yes." He said happily.  
"Ok. You guys have any ale?" I asked.  
"No. Mordel, I thought we were going to Rivendell." Eowyn complained.  
"Ok, I coming. Bye guys." I said.  
Eowyn and I got our horses and rode to the city. First, we went to dress shop. I was looking to see if they had any cool accessories. Eowyn was looking for a dress. Eowyn tried on like a million dresses. She finally chose this really pretty blue dress. It was pale blue. It had spaghetti straps and the bottom was cut on an angle. The longest part of the skirt was at her knee. It was all sparkly. I found this silver tiara type thing that had red gems in it. I got that. Then we went shoe shopping. Unfortunately, Arwen was there with Legolas. How come he is carrying her bags? He never would carry mine. Legolas smiled when he saw me. I frowned at him. I usually ended up carrying his bags and mine when we went shopping. He is a dumb blonde.   
"Look, what the cat coughed up." Arwen said to Eowyn and I. At first, I didn't get it. I looked at what I was wearing. I knew what she meant. I was wearing white sneakers, yellow pants, a purple shirt, a red hat, and pink gloves. I'm trying to scare people. Eowyn was wearing a similar outfit.  
"Eru Arwen! You are so behind. This is the latest fashion craze. Matching was so yesterday." I said pretending to be shocked.  
"Yea, Arwen, You're so uncool." Eowyn said catching on. Arwen thought for a moment. She gave us an angry glare and stormed off to the cashier. Legolas flashed a smile. I gave him my evil look. I was quite as mad at him. I would have spoken to him had he not been carrying her bags and not lifting a finger to defend Eowyn and I. We went to find shoes. I immediately found the perfect pair of shoes. They're a pair of red strappy sandals. Eowyn liked them to so she got a pale blue pair.   
We walked to other shops. We got some jewelry. We had some time so we went into my favorite store. It's called 'Odds 'n Ends'. It sells a bunch of different stuff. Most the stuff is pretty bizarre. I love the clothes there. I ran to the clothing part of the store. I saw a black t-shirt that said Black Knights in big white letters. Underneath the words was the Black Knights trademark. The Black Knights are a punk band. They're one of my favorite bands. I bought that and some body jewels. They're these little plastic gem-like things that stick to you and look kind of like a tattoo. Eowyn and I got hungry so we stopped at a restaurant. It's called Aspanosse. Most the kids from school go here.  
When we walked in we saw a bunch of people we knew. Malelen and Celebwen were there. Haldir, a guy I used to hang out with, was there with Legolas, Arwen and Eilin. Eowyn and I got a table.   
"It's karaoke night." Eowyn said excitedly. The announcer went on stage and introduced himself and told us how it worked. The part I hate about going here to karaoke is that they only have pop music for the most part. I decided I was going first. I told the dj what song I was doing and got the microphone. The beginning of Dirrty started to play. I was a pretty good karaoke person. I was even doing a dance like the one in the video. I got some wolf whistles. Some people were really shocked. I looked at Arwen's table. Eilin had her 'I'm bored' look on, Haldir was smiling, Arwen was disgusted, and Legolas looked somewhere between shocked and horrified.  
Eowyn went next. She was doing 'I'm a slave 4 u.' She was doing the actual dance to the video. We both know the dance. Last year, we did it for the school karaoke show. We have a battle of the bands and a karaoke show in our school. I, usually, am in both. Except this year my band lost a guitarist and a bass. Eowyn plays the drums and I play the guitar, but we need a bass player. Arwen was equally annoyed when Eowyn was finished. She got up and grabbed the microphone. She started attempting to dance like Shakira. She was doing 'Whenever, wherever'. I cracked up laughing. I know I'm going again now. Legolas looks happy now. Arwen can't even come close to dancing like Shakira. I come closer. The second she finished, I ran up and grabbed the microphone. When the music started to play. Arwen yelled, "Hey loser. I just did that."  
I started singing. "Suerte que en el Sur hayas nacido,  
Y que burlemos las distancias   
Suerte que es haberte conocido,  
Y por ti amar tierras extrañas  
  
Yo puedo escalar los Andes,  
Solo, por ir a contar tus lunares  
  
Contigo celebro y sufro todu,  
Mis alegrías y mis males  
  
Lero lorebray...sabes que  
Estoy a tus pies.  
  
Contigo mi vida,  
Quiero vivir la vida.  
Y lo que me queda de vida,  
Quiero vivir contigo." Okay, so I was singing the same song, but technically it was different because it's called 'Suetre'. The rest of the night flew by. Arwen stormed out of the restaurant dragging Legolas with her, making Haldir pay the bill. Eowyn and I went back to school and went to bed. I was tired. It was too much shopping.  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you everyone who has already reviewed my story. I love you guys. 


	6. Baking with hobbits, a PA system, and fo...

Highschool Mordel's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of the songs. Will the real slim shady please shut up? Belongs to Christina Aguilera. Legolas' note belongs to Good Charlotte. I own the PA thing cause I actually did it. I got in trouble.  
IMPORTANT: It has come to my attention part of chapter 3 was missing. I fixed it. That chapter needs to be reread to understand this one.  
**********************************************************  
I hit my alarm clock trying to make it shut up. I sat up and grudgingly got in the shower. I started singing 'What's a matter with parents today?' by NoFX.  
I sang really loudly. Celebwen was banging on the bathroom door trying to get me to shut up. So naturally I sang louder. When I got she was standing there glaring at me.   
"What?" I asked smiling innocently.  
"Do you have to sing NoFX this early in the morning?"  
"Uh...Yea." I said.  
"Why?"  
"I'm me." I said in my duh you're an idiot voice. She stormed out of the room. I grinned happily to myself. I like pissing people off. I put on a pair of baggy black pants and my Black Knights shirt. I put my hair in a high ponytail and made a headband out of a black and white bandanna. I put on makeup and so big silver hoop earrings. Oh yea, and my sneakers and headed down to breakfast. I saw my friends sitting at a table and Silwing was there so I guessed she met them. I didn't go to sit down because something else caught my attention. I heard some voices in a hallway that was rarely used. One was Legolas. I crept to see what was going on. I saw Rumil had Legolas in a headlock. Estel was standing near by.  
"Stay away from Mordel." Estel said.  
"I don't have to." Legolas said.  
"Yes, you do or else you have us to deal with." Rumil said.  
"What if she wants to hang out with me?" Legolas asked venomously.  
"Why would she? You backstabbed her by going out with Arwen. Unlike, you we care about her. You aren't worthy of being in her presence." Estel said kicking Legolas in the ribs. I can't believe they were doing this.  
"Let Legolas go." I said stepping into the hallway. Rumil immediately dropped Legolas' head and he and Estel stepped away.  
"Mordel, it's not what you think." Estel said.  
"Then what is it? This should be good." I said.  
"We were doing it for your own good." He said.  
"Bull shit. If you're trying to do what's good for me, you'd Legolas alone. He's like my brother. I can't believe you two would do this. Estel, I'm especially pissed off at you. I know this was your scheme. Rumil never really met Legolas. Therefore he wouldn't know that Legolas and I were friends. You know how much Legolas means to me. You're jealous of him. You acted stupid like this in 8th too. I don't love Legolas. He's my best friend he has been for years. He's like family. You're such a jackass. Tell me when you've grown up." I yelled at him.  
"You are so naïve." He said grabbing my wrist.  
"He'll just hurt you. He's with Arwen now. He has no time for you. Soon, he'll forget you. You'll be heart broken. Do you really want to go through that?" Estel said looking me in the. I glared at him and then looked away. He was right. Legolas spends so much time with Arwen already. If we became friends again he wouldn't be there anyway. I missed Legolas so much, but I knew Estel was right. I'd rather lose him through a fight than him being with Arwen. This is what Arwen wants, to split Legolas and me apart.  
"It's already begun." Estel said softly. I wrenched my wrist from his hand. I punched him. After, I punched Rumil and Legolas.   
"Stupid bastards. They think they can toy with my mind.' I thought angrily. I got some breakfast and sat down with my friends. I slammed my breakfast on the table. Most the people sitting there were startled. The ones who knew me really well took one glance at me and knew not to speak.  
"Mordel wha--" Silwing started to say before Eowyn silenced her with a kick and a stare. My friends always joke that Good Charlotte wrote the song Riot girl based off of me. They just walk around singing, "Emergency, call 911. She's pissed off at everyone. Police rescue, FBI. She wants a riot. She wants riot."  
Estel walked over to sit down.  
"Go to some other fucking table. I might kill you if you come within six feet of me." I said acidly.  
"I can sit wherever I feel like." He said coldly.  
"Not if you don't want the shit beaten out you." I said warningly.  
"I'd like to see you try." He said. He's gone to far. I jumped out of my seat at him. Boromir and Faramir grabbed me. Estel lunged towards me, but was stopped by Eomer, Eowyn, and Silwing.   
"Let me at him. I'll tear him limb from limb." I screamed.  
"You couldn't beat me if there were two of you." Estel yelled at me. We both struggled to throw off the people restraining us.   
"Calm down." Silwing said to us.  
"You're both seniors, why don't you just sign up for the arena." Eomer suggested.  
"What's that?" Silwing asked.  
"Did you notice the stadium type thing on the far end of the school? That's the Arena. Seniors can sign up to fight each other there. There are a couple fights a day. And the fights take place once a month. You have to be seniors to compete. You're competing in three events, archery, swordsmanship, and hand to hand combat. A majority of the school goes to watch." I said. I knew I could win in the arena. I have always had older friends. Since my freshman year at least two of my friends competed each year. Last year I trained my friend to fight and she won.  
"Let's sign up." Estel said.  
"Easier said than done." I responded with a glare. We went and signed up. Faramir and I went to get our books.  
"What's wrong with you today?" Faramir asked.  
"A lot." I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and turned to get his books. I saw a notice on my door I read and yelled, "YES!"  
"What?" Faramir asked.  
"My music class is getting switched to Home economics." I said.  
"Why is that so good?"  
"Hobbits are in my class. I need to be Merry and Pippin's partner." I said. Faramir stared at me for a moment then shook his head like he should know better. I grabbed my books. We had to run to get to class on time, due to the fact I had to stop and send some eighth graders in the wrong direction.  
History and math flew by. I tried to blow up the room or at least make a small explosion. Stupid Faramir is always wrecking my fun. During my free period, I got Faramir, Eomer, and the hobbits to play duck, duck, goose with me. I'm a senior in high school and I still play duck, duck, goose. It's actually quite fun. I can out run them all. Faramir can almost catch me. Key word being almost. I skipped lunch because I wanted to hang up posters in my room. Time to go to Home economics. We were allowed to pick our own groups. I'm with Merry and Pippin and Eowyn is with Frodo and Sam. We were making chocolate chip cookies. Well, that's what we were supposed to be making. My group was special enough to be sharing a counter with Estel's group. It was him, Boromir and Haldir.   
Despite the fact Merry and Pippin were hobbits they couldn't cook. Last year we were partners. I was mixing the ingredients in a bowl. Unfortunately, I was standing next to Estel causing us to constantly elbow each other in the ribs. Pippin kept trying to eat the batter while I was mixing. I took the mixing spoon out of the bowl a started sword fighting. Haldir looked ready to hurt me. The sword fighting caused the batter on my spoon to go flying off landing on his face. While I wasn't paying attention, Merry stole the batter.  
"Pip, I got the batter." He said triumphantly.  
"Too bad, I didn't add the chocolate chips yet." I said to him as I ran over and got the bag of chocolate chips. The hobbits started eating the batter so I started eating the chocolate chips.  
"Can we have some chocolate?" Pippin asked.  
"Can I have some batter?" I asked. They poured half the batter into another bowl. I poured half the bag into each bowl.  
"You do know you're supposed to cook the batter, Mordel? Or are you too high or drunk to realize that?" Estel said trying to be cool. I glared ate him and walked over to where he was standing. Merry handed me a pitcher of water. I dumped it on Estel's head. Pippin handed me the bag of flour. I also dumped that on his head. Since he was wet the flour stuck. I grabbed some chocolate chips from his bag and put them on his head. He took a fistful of batter and threw it at my face. I wiped the batter from my eyes and threw an egg at him. Haldir threw one at Merry. Pippin and I grabbed all the cookie sheets and used them as shields. We started throwing random ingredients at Estel's group. They were throwing them back. The teacher, a hobbit named Marigold, walked over. Estel threw some batter at me while I was standing. I dived to the floor. The batter hit Marigold on the head. I ran to the refrigerator and got some whipped cream. I tossed cans to the hobbits. We started spraying the other group.  
"FOR THE SHIRE!" Merry and Pippin yelled.  
"FOR MIRKWOOD!" I yelled.  
By now some other teachers came in. Marigold was yelling at us to stop. It wasn't until Gandalf came in we stopped. He yelled really loudly. He was one of my favorite teachers, but he is also the one I'm most scared of.  
"Go to Elrond's office immediately." He said sternly. The six of us trudged to Elrond's office.  
"Come in." Elrond said grimly.  
"Who started it?" He asked.   
"They did!" we all said pointing at the opposite group.  
"More specifically?" He asked.  
"Mordel." The other group said.  
"Estel." My group said.  
"Well, this isn't going anywhere. Tell me what happened." Elrond said a little annoyed.  
"It's like this. Merry, Pippin and I were making our cookies. WE started playing around and then Estel said something that was totally uncalled for. I poured water and flour on his head. He threw batter at me. So on and so forth." I said.  
"What did Estel say?" Elrond asked me.  
"He said, 'You do know you're supposed to cook the batter right Mordel? Or are you too high or drunk to realize that?'" I answered.  
"Is this true?" He asked Estel. Estel nodded his head weakly. Elrond stood up.  
"I must see your teacher. I'll be back. Don't touch anything." Elrond warned. Telling me that is worthless. As soon as he left I found the speaker for the PA system.  
"May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the Real Slim Shady please shut up?  
I repeat will the real slim shady please shut up?  
We're gonna have a problem here.  
You all act like you never heard a white person before.  
His rhymes are a bore, punk kid trying to be hard core (Yo! What's up??)  
The mushroom mouth is back worse than before.   
Making us snore, whining in the microphone  
It's the return of the oh wait, no wait, you're a fool.  
You didn't pay money for this CD did you?  
And Dr. Dre [laugh] did everything you idiot, without Dre's defense you're as good as dead.  
The world's had enough of Eminem (Jiggy jiggy)  
Even his girlfriend's cheatin on him.  
Look at him, walking around living off Dre, acting so cool, but he's really kinda weak though.  
Little twit blasts me on his new cd  
Why? Cause I turned him down for a date (hee hee)  
As for the question of who came first was it Carson Daly or was it Fred Durst?  
I'm sorry Slim, but this is gonna hurt. They both came closer than you ever will, jerk.  
Your song is on my nerves; your song is on my nerves.  
You're kinda lucky cause you got more fame than you deserve.  
That is the message that I deliver to little kids  
You can become famous and never know what talent is.  
Of course they're gonna like you, of course they do.  
You're like a cartoon version of Ricky Schroeder on " Silver Spoons"  
You aint nothin but a product, packaged to be bought up.  
You know a year from now you won't be thought of.  
So you write about dead animals and cannibals  
And some day you'll stop dating dogs and date higher mammals. [Dog howls]  
And there's a million women just like me, that think like me, that all can see that  
Slim Shady is just a boy dealing with puberty   
So if you agree, scream loudly with me!!  
You're Slim Shady, yes you're the real shady  
You sound like Peter Brady, you get quite irritating.  
So won't the Real Slim Shady please shut up, please shut up, please shut up?  
You're Slim Shady, yes you're the real shady.  
You sound like Peter Brady, you get quite itrritating.  
So won't the real slim shady please shut up, please shut up, please shut up." I rapped into the speaker. I could hear someone running to the door. I was still pressing on the speaker button. So when Elrond yelled, "Mordel Celebnar, I can't turn my back on you for one moment without you doing something stupid." At least I'm going to get credit for my brilliant rapping.   
"Do you like getting in trouble? You knew you were already going to be in trouble for the Home economics incident. What were you thinking?"  
"That sounds like what you said last year when I did two things in a row." I said. I think he only has one speech. He just changes some of the words.  
"So, you actually listen when I tell you things. Why don't you use any of the information you receive? If you didn't goof off and you used your mind towards your schoolwork you could be one of the most brilliant students here." He said exasperated.  
"I'd still be after Arwen though. You treat her and her friends like they were above the rest of us. Chances are that you'll go easier on Estel and Haldir because they hang out with Arwen." I said ticked off.  
"I don't hang out with Arwen. I only had an argument with you this morning. I didn't choose another group to hang out with yet. How do you know I'd hang out with her?" Estel said jumping out of his seat.  
"You never had a dislike for her. You used to defend her. You don't know anyone that well. Who else would you hang out with? Let me guess, the ones that try to be bullies. They're all talk. Actually, you might fit in well there." I said standing up almost eye-to-eye with him. He's a little bit taller then me.  
"This is not the time for this." Elrond snapped.  
"You will all go clean up the home economics room and apologize to Miss Marigold. You will serve three days worth of detention. Mordel and Estel will each also have an additional central detention because they were the ringleaders. Mordel, You will have another day of detention for using the PA system. Now go." Elrond said. I hate central detention. It wastes some of my Saturday. Evil Elrond. I hate him. We all walked down to the home economics room and apologized to Marigold. We started cleaning. The hobbits and Boromir did the lower parts. Boromir objected to this. My reasoning is he is shorter than the other two and I, therefore, is closer to the floor. I started with the ceiling. I was using a mop. I hate cleaning even more than central detention.   
It took us an hour. I had to go take a shower and stuff. I had to go to gym. I got out of Language arts. I'm happy about that. I met with Eowyn when I walked into the locker room.  
"How much trouble did you get in?" She asked.  
"Four days detention and a central." I said.  
"Yikes. Good thing the dance isn't until next week."  
"Yea. I'd sleep through central. Well, that wouldn't be too bad."  
"You got in that much trouble for using the PA system?" some junior asked.  
"No. I started a ingredient food fight in Home economics." I said. Eowyn and I walked out into the gym. Glorfindel had us run around the gym ten times as a warm up for volleyball. Eowyn and I tripped people and bothered everybody. He made us run the entire time. Estel kept trying to trip us when we passed. I pushed him down one of the times. I'm going to really hurt him. While we were running I told Eowyn everything that happened so far today. We were making fun of Arwen's friend and Silwing's roommate, Niltincoiel. She sucks at volleyball.  
"Can I crash in your dorm on Friday?" She asked.  
"Yea, why?" I asked.  
"Malelen is having a sleepover. She tried to get me to get you to come. She said it'd be fun if the two of us came."  
"A night of the annoying preppies." I said and pretended to faint. Finally the bell rang, I was getting bored of running.   
"Do you have detention today?" Eowyn asked.   
"Nope, You wanna help me finish hanging posters?" I asked.  
"Sure."   
We walked up to my dorm. Legolas was standing in his doorway, but he closed the door the second we passed. Something's up with him. It's not like him to do something like that. Oh, well. I opened the door to my dorm. I looked at the pile of mail to see if there was any for me. There were a couple of notes on top of the mail. All of them were addressed to me. One was in Legolas' handwriting. It said,  
"I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice, Right now all I hear is the pain of the fighting starting up again. All the things we talk you know they say on my mind. All the things we laughed about they'll bring us through it every time. After time after time. Don't say a word I know you feel the same just give me a sign. Say anything say anything. Please don't walk away I know you want to stay. Just give me a sign say anything, say anything. Some say that time changes best friends can become strangers. I don't want that, no, not for you. Just stay with me we can make it through. Here we are again same old argument. Now I'm wondering if things will ever change. When will you laugh again like you did back then? Making noise till 3 am and the neighbors would complain." A couple lines under that it said, "Please forgive me."  
I handed to Eowyn and asked, " Think, I should forgive him?"  
"It doesn't matter what I think. It only matters what you think." Eowyn said.  
I read the other notes. They were from Malelen, Celebwen, Nimaglar, Eilin, Haldir, and some others. Haldir probably wants his back after today.  
"I'm not ready to forgive Eilin or Nimaglar yet. Haldir probably wants his back after today. I have some notes to write." I said. I wrote them to the people who I thought it was time to forgive. I also wrote I won't hang out with Arwen or her friends. If they're going anywhere with her I won't go. Eowyn and I slipped them under the doors. Eowyn said she wanted to go see Sildae. So, she left I knocked on Legolas' door. He answered it. He had his face emotionless. He saddened when he saw me.   
"Hi." I said quietly.  
"Hi." He said in the same tone.  
"We need to talk." I said. He let me in. Eomer was studying in the living room. We walked into Legolas' bedroom. Eomer gave us a puzzled look then shrugged. We kind of sat there for a moment.  
"I got your note." I said. This is so hard. Usually, I can talk to him about anything.  
"Good."  
"I don't want to be strangers." I said looking him in the eye.  
"You think, I do? I'm sorry about everything. I'm especially sorry about what happened in the cave. When I saw you lying in the forest and you were a bloody. I freaked out. I barely slept, I didn't eat, and I didn't pay attention in class. I kept thinking that it would be my fault if you died. I was miserable. I thought my last words to you would have been you're a slutty bitch. I was so screwed up. I messed it up. You were right. I never take the blame. I should when it's my fault. You've taken the blame for things you didn't even do. I missed you so much. You know that NoFX concert in November? I have tickets." Legolas said.  
"I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have beaten you up. You realize now you have to take me to the concert." I said with a small smile.  
"Friends?" He asked smiling.  
"Best of." I answered. I gave him a hug.  
"Now I have to go see Boromir. I need to see how mad he is at me from the baking incident." I said standing up.  
"Elrond probably should have warned the teacher and Great eminem diss." He said.  
"Thank you. Bye." I said leaving. I ran to Boromir's room after stopping to steal some cookies from the kitchen.  
When he opened the door, he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"I have a peace offering." I said smiling weakly. He forgave me. Everything in my life is somewhat normal. Well, not really, but it is for me.  
  
A/N: Please review. Sorry if this didn't make sense I got the flu. It sucks. Review makes me feel better. 


	7. singing in the rain, new boyfriend and n...

Highschool, Mordel's POV  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Aragorn. :: closes then opens eyes:: Damn it! I don't own anything except my characters; doubt you'd want them though.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I woke up to someone shaking me. When I opened my eyes someone was standing over me. I fell off the bed in shock.   
"Celebwen, don't do that." I snapped at her.  
"You have to look out the window."  
"What's there to see? There's a thunder storm." I said. She opened the window. It's three in the morning and she's opening my window in a thunderstorm. Yea, and people call me crazy. I then heard a voice between the thunderclaps.  
"Mordel is the definition of destruction and demon queen. She's beautiful and gorgeous and always mean. Despite many flee her, I want to be near her. She's an evil goddess shining down on me. I love that punk. She'll make me flunk. I don't care. She's got her dark hair and her wicked grin. Just looking at her makes me want to sin. She's my evil goddess. This guitar she made me glad I brought it. I love her and I always will. Even if she hates me, I'll remain. I cannot live with out her. She's messing up my brain." I heard Rumil singing.   
Usually, I would've screamed shut up at any guy doing this but he wrote that song and he's out there in a thunderstorm. I knew he cared in his own very screwed up way. I had to smile. I ran and put my black slippers and robe on. I like the Pajamas I'm wearing. The tank top is black and it says Bitch on it. The bottom of the shirt has flames and the pants are black with flames.   
I ran down the stairs and to the courtyard door. I walked out. He was still singing and looking up at my window.  
"Wouldn't it be easier to not stare directly into the rain?" I asked. He looked at me and broke into a smile. He's really hot all rain soaked like that. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
"Will you give me another chance?" He asked.  
"Why else would I come out in a thunderstorm in my pajamas?" I asked laughing.  
"Who knows with you?" he said.  
"Yes, I'm very unpredictable." I said. I kissed him. At first he was kind of shocked, after a second he returned the kiss. This is getting to sappy. I'm not into sappy. At least I know he cares in his own little bizarre way. I hear a little cheering. We looked up at my window. Celebwen, Malelen, and Eowyn were there cheering.  
"I take it, they were in on this." I said unsurprised.  
"I needed a little help."  
"We should go inside. You'll get sick." I said.  
"And you won't?"  
"Nope, I'm an elf, remember."  
"I knew that."  
"Yea, I'm sure." I said laughing.  
"I'm sorry for putting Legolas in a headlock." He said apologetically.  
"It's ok. I know you weren't the brains behind the operation. You wanna got get some hot chocolate out of the kitchen."  
"Do you know how to get in the kitchen when it's locked?"  
"Yes, but you have to wait here cause someone might hear you."  
"Okay." With that I climbed up into the air vent. I know the air vent system really well. I have a map. I don't really need it though. I got to the kitchen vent and climbed out. I grabbed a couple things of hot chocolate mix. I went back to Rumil.   
"Let's have it in my room." I said. I don't know what kind of roommate he has.  
"Yea, you and Estel might kill each other." He said.   
"You room with Estel?" I asked. That sucks. I won't go in when Estel is there.  
"Yea. Who do you room with?"  
"I room with Celebwen Lothian. I don't know if you know her."  
"She helped me. Remember?"  
"Oh yea." I said. A moment of random stupidity.  
"Wanna do something tonight?" I asked. It's Friday for once I don't have to sneak out.  
"Yea. How about a club?" He suggested.  
"Ok. I have detention until 4 though.  
"So do I."  
"We can leave at like 5 then." I said.  
"Yea." He said as I got out the key to my dorm. We walked in as Eowyn and Malelen were walking out. Oh wait, Eowyn sleeping over tonight.  
"Hey Rumil, do you mind if we double with Eowyn and her boyfriend cause Eowyn and I are supposed to hang out."  
"No, I don't mind." He said. I went and told Eowyn. She just has to talk to Sildae.   
"You want like a towel or something?" I asked him.  
"Sure." I got us some towels and blankets. I also made the hot chocolate. We talked for a while. We talked about our childhood. Or rather he did, I tried to avoid much of mine. We talked about our favorite bands. We talked about almost everything. We talked until we fell asleep. I woke up again by Celebwen shaking me.  
"Come on sleeping beauty wake up. You've got to go to class." She said. I noticed Rumil already left. He probably had to go before the RA started walking down the hallways. Girls aren't supposed to have boys in they're room after 11:00pm and vice versa. I'm not one to obey the rules. I got up and took my shower. I grabbed a pair of my baggy jeans. This pair has holes in them. Especially near the knees. I put on a blue shirt that said 'my parents made me what I am today. I'm thinking of suing.' in red letters. I put my shoes and make up on and went down to breakfast. I didn't really want any food so I just took some off other peoples plates. Mainly Eowyn and Eomer because they're more used to me doing this. Legolas still isn't sitting with us. Malelen and Celebwen are though. I'm trying not to get detention today because I have a lot of detentions.  
There are a lot of kids I've never seen before standing around.  
"Can you believe so many kids switched to here?" Celebwen said.  
"Why did they switch to here?" I asked.  
"One of the Gondor Boarding schools closed down. It was the one Estel used to go to and its sister school." Malelen said.  
"Let's go see if any of them are cool." I said standing up. None of the guys wanted to come. So all the girls came with me. Which was only three. I don't know where Silwing was. We passed a group of humans and dwarves. There was one or two elves with them. All were guys. They started cat calling whenever a girl passed by. We walked by not really wanting to talk to them. They started kind of following us.   
"Those guys are following us." Celebwen said a little nervously.  
"I don't like the way they're looking at us." Eowyn said with a faint hint of worry in her voice.  
"We have two options. We could stay in the cafeteria and risk they verbal abuse or something. Or we could leave they might pull something physical on us though." Malelen said.  
"They won't pull anything physical in here. It'd draw too much attention. We have a better chance going to one of our dorms. I say we go to mine." I said.  
"Why yours?" Eowyn asked.  
"Because I need to get my books." I said. It's true I don't have them.   
"Oh yea, that's a very valid reason." Malelen said.  
"You have your books let's go over to the table and get them. We can get one of the guys to make a diversion. Then we can break to my dorm get my books and go to class. We're safest in class." I said reasonably.  
"That's our best bet." Eowyn agreed. We walked over to the table. Eowyn told Eomer. Eomer told Boromir. They started to pretend to fight. That got the stalkers attention. We grabbed our books and ran out of the cafeteria. We ran up the stairs. We stopped and caught our breath once we were safely on our floor. We got our books and went to class. Celebwen was in my class.  
"Rather early today, aren't you, Miss Celebnar?" Galadriel asked.  
"Can't be too early for learning." I said. She looked at me strangely and went back to what she was doing. Celebwen decided to sit in the back with the guys and me. We were learning about Sauron the dark lord. I already know about him. So I was drawing weird pictures of people. I was showing them to Eomer. The one of Arwen made him laugh too loudly. Galadriel looked at him.  
"Do you find something funny, Eomer?" She asked. I hate when teachers ask that. Apparently we do if we're laughing. The rest of the time I continued my artwork. Didn't pay attention in math either. Much to my dismay I still haven't blown anything up in Chemistry. Faramir is very annoyed at me because I accidentally got his shirt on fire. Imagine how boring life would be without me. Finally, it's break.  
"Are you still mad at me?" I asked Faramir for the millionth time.   
"If you keep asking me that I will be." Faramir said annoyed.  
"Fine, help me move Legolas' amp." I said dragging him with me.  
"Did he tell you that you could use it?" Faramir asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, no, but we have sort of a joint custody. He usually lets me always use it because my mom won't buy me one." I explained.  
"Legolas is starting a band." Faramir said.  
"How come he didn't tell me? He's trying to beat me in battle of the bands." I said annoyed.  
"This school has a battle of the bands?" Faramir asked.  
"Yea, my band has always placed but one of our guitarist and our bassist graduated. We need a bassist. The guitar isn't that big of a deal. I'm lead guitar." I said as we reached Legolas' dorm. I knocked first. Legolas opened the door.  
"Can I use the amp tonight?" I asked.  
"You can have it. My father gave me another one." He said.  
"Good. I need to find a bassist. You know any?" I asked him as I walked in.  
"Oh yea, there's something I need to tell you." He started to say.  
"I know you're starting a band was that it?" I asked and said.  
"Yea, how did- Faramir, did you tell her?" He said turning to Faramir.  
"Uh...no." Faramir said trying to be innocent and failing greatly.  
"I told you not to tell her." I heard Legolas say as I carried the amp out of his room.  
"Who's in your band?" I asked. Its probably bunch of preps.  
"Well, me, obviously. Haldir, Mardil, and Wilwarin." Legolas said. I glared for a minute. I was remembering Mardil. My most hated ex-boy friend. He cheated on me, my friends and I jumped him. I still hate him.  
"Oh." I said. I picked up the amp.  
"You apparently don't need help." Faramir said.  
"No I do. Faramir, you open and close the doors." I said. He looked annoyed because I'm wasting his break to move an amp.  
"So Faramir, you play any instruments?" I asked.  
"I play bass. Before you ask, I'm in a band." He said.  
"Whose in your band?" I asked very surprised.  
"Eomer, Boromir, and me." He said a little embarrassed. Silwing was running down the hall.  
"Hey Silwing, you play bass?" I yelled after her.  
"Nope. I'm not talented when it comes to music." She yelled over her shoulder.  
"This is getting annoying." I said. We got to my dorm. We opened the door and Arwen was standing there.  
"Celebwen is in class this period. How did you get in?" I asked suspiciously. I put the amp down.  
"Celebwen gave me a key. I came to borrow something of hers." Arwen said icily. She's up to something.  
"What are you borrowing?" I asked.  
"Nail polish."  
"Let me see and give me your key." I said holding my hand out.  
"Here's the nail polish and Celebwen gave me the key. Its mine!"  
"Let me rephrase that. Give me the key or I'll beat the shit out of you." I said annoyed. She threw the key at me and ran out.  
"She must be up to something." Faramir said.  
"No shit Sherlock." I said rolling my eyes. I put the amp in my room and checked if anything was missing. We went down to lunch. Some of our friends already were sitting at a table.  
"Celebwen, why did you give Arwen a key to our room?" I asked her.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked. I told her about it.  
"I never gave Arwen a key."  
"She has one of your nail polishes." I said between mouthfuls.  
"That's fine." Celebwen said.  
"Wouldn't it be cool if goats were blue?" I said. I got a lot of strange looks.  
"So, Eowyn did you know your brother has a band?" I asked her. She looked at Eomer.  
"No, that means we'll have to kick his ass during battle of the bands. Maybe if we ask Elrond he'll let Aregil and Feaelen come and play with us." Eowyn suggested.  
"I doubt it. He hates us. It's worth a try. That's our back up plan. We should make flyers and put them under doors." I said. I'm positive Elrond will say no.   
Just then one of the new kids walked in with a radio and it was blaring. I jumped up and started screaming the lyrics.  
"We wrote this song, it's not too short, not too long  
It's got back-up vocals in just the right places  
It's got a few oohs and ahhs  
It takes a little pause  
Just before I sing the f word  
  
Please play this song on the radio  
Almost every line is sung on time  
Almost every verse ends in a rhyme  
The only problem we had was writing enough words  
But that's okay, because the chorus is   
Coming up again now  
  
Please play this song on the radio  
Please play this song on the radio  
  
Please play this song on the radio  
Please play this song on the radio  
  
Please play this song on the radio  
Please play this song on the radio  
  
Please play this song on the radio  
Please play this song on the radio  
  
Please play this song on the radio  
Please play this song on the radio  
  
Right about this time  
Some shithead will be drawing a fat fucking line  
Over the title on the back sleeve, what an asshole  
So Mr. DJ, I hope you already made your segway  
Or the FCC is gonna take a shit right on your head  
Can't play this song on the radio Can't play this song on the radio " I yelled. Eowyn joined me. The kid came over.  
"You two like NoFX?" he asked.  
"No, I never listen to them." I said sarcastically.  
"I'm Taralomeion." He said extending his hand.  
"I'm Mordel." I said shaking his hand. Once everybody was introduced, we returned to our conversation.  
"I think we should make flyers. We could make them tonight and I can do them in detention." I said.  
"What are you making flyers for?" Taralomeion asked.  
"We're trying to find a bassist and maybe another guitarist for our band." Eowyn said.  
"My girlfriend plays bass and she might have a friend that plays guitar."  
"I want to see her play before we let her in. How about like 1 or 2 on Saturday?" I said.  
"I'll have to check with her." He said.  
"Time to go to home economics" Eowyn said standing up. I jumped up. I love home economics when I'm paired with hobbits. It was also funny when Eowyn, Eilin and me were paired up. There was the time it was Legolas, Malelen, and I. That one was the weirdest.  
"To home economics." We said as we started running.  
"Think she'll change your group?" Eowyn asked.  
"I don't think so." I said the teacher didn't seem to have a backbone. She was intimidated by some of us. We got there. The teacher barely acknowledged us.  
"See." I whispered to Eowyn. I went to find hobbits. They were looking in the opposite direction. I snuck behind them and yelled, "HOBBITS!" causing them to jump a foot in the air. I laughed. They looked kind of mad. That was probably because I just screamed in their ear.  
"HI MORDEL!" They yelled in my ears. Fuck that hurt. The bell rang. Marigold explained what we had to do. We were working on a group project with the other group sharing the counter. How much fun! I don't want to work with Estel.  
We have to find a recipe from the elvish culture and make it. That should be pretty easy. Haldir and I are elves and we both grew up with elvish cuisine. Haldir started rambling a bunch of different foods.  
"Why don't we make lembas? I actually can make that." I said. Everyone agreed because nobody knew half the stuff Haldir said. Estel, Haldir and I were figuring out was in lembas. We were the only ones in our group that has eaten lembas. We started to make it. Well, the rest of the group did Estel and I argued the entire time. I don't even know what grade we got. Oh well, of to my next class.  
"Hey Mordel!" I heard a voice call. I turned and saw Taralomeion.  
"Hey Taralomeion. What's up?" I asked.   
"How do you get to Celebrian's room?"  
"I'm going there now. You must be in my class. I want to warn you the second she finds out you're friends with me, she'll hate you." I said.  
"I take she doesn't like you?"  
"Her daughter and me are enemies. Have you met Arwen?" I asked.  
"The bitchy brunette elf right?" He asked a little weirdly.  
"Yea, what did she do to you?" I asked.  
"I don't really want to talk about it." He said kind of embarrassed.  
"Tell me." I begged.  
"She was kind of coming on to me. I don't really know why. I'm not into her type. She was really pushy and started getting really bitchy and stuff when I told her about my girl friend." He said. I can't believe this. What about Legolas? I have to tell him.  
"Mordel? Any one home?" He asked waving his in front of my eyes. I realized I had stopped dead and probably had a weird look on my face.  
"Did she mention her boyfriend?" I asked.  
"No, I assumed she didn't have one."  
"I'm going to fucking beat the shit out of her. I have to tell Legolas." I said angrily. This is low, even for her.  
"Who's Legolas?"  
"My best friend and her boyfriend." I said and started running to class. Taralomeion followed quickly. I looked around and found Legolas. I walked over he was talking to Arwen.  
"Legolas, I need to talk to you." I said and started pulling him away. Arwen started to pull him back.  
"Don't believe her. That kid that she came in with has started a rumor about me. It's not true, Legolas. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you." She said. I glared at her.  
"Why are you so defensive if it's not true?" I asked.  
"I have a reputation to maintain. Unlike you, I'm not the scum of this school." Arwen snapped.  
"No, you're just the boring up tight prep of the school." I said smiling at her. I dragged Legolas away.  
"She fucking lied. She came on to Taralomeion. " I said. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.  
"I'm telling the truth. Why else would she be so defensive? If she thought you really loved her, or it wasn't true, it wouldn't matter." I said.  
"You're probably just trying to break us up."  
"I have enough things to keep me busy. I have a boyfriend, school, a band, and friends. Why would I spend my time trying to break you up? I'm just trying to protect you." I said getting ticked off.  
"What boyfriend?" He asked.  
"That's not the point of this conversation. She's cheating on you or at least trying to." I snapped. He's such an idiot trying to change the subject.  
"No, she's not. What boyfriend?" He said annoyed.  
"Fine, but don't come crawling to me when you find out the hard way and are heart broken." I said and walked to my seat just as the bell rang. Some new girl was in my seat. I gave her a glare and she got up immediately. I sat down. Legolas handed me a note. It said, "Who's your boy friend?" I wrote, "Why do you care so much? You'll just go berserk when I tell you." He'll probably narrow it down to the people he hates. Celebrian started talking and giving the new students seat and she was telling certain people to show them around.  
"Okay, Ascataurien Nuindae?" Celebrian said. The girl that was in my seat raised her hand. She was an elf. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Silwing got assigned to show her around. I guess she'll be hanging out with us then.  
"Taralomeion Menerauko? Any volunteers?" I raised my hand. He was cool. I didn't want him stuck with a stupid prep.  
"I never thought I'd see the day when you, Miss Celebnar would volunteer for anything." Celebrian said shocked.  
"Yea, I'm unpredictable like that." I said smiling at Taralomeion. Celebrian basically talked about the school and this course. Legolas kept mouthing stuff to me. I threw a paper ball in his mouth. He didn't seem to like it. The bell rang. I was walking with Silwing to Drama. Legolas ran up next to me.  
"Who is it?" He asked yet again. I'm really annoyed now.  
"Dude, why do you care?" Silwing asked.  
"I want to know." Legolas said.  
"I'm going out with Rumil, okay?" I asked fed up. Hopefully, he'll leave me alone.  
"What?!? Why? He's a creep. You can do better." Legolas said.  
"See that is why I didn't tell you." I said.  
"He's evil, Mordel."  
"Legolas, you're over reacting." Silwing said.  
"Yea, just chill out." Eowyn said from behind us.  
"Am I the only one that sees a problem?" Legolas asked.  
"Yea." Silwing, Eowyn, and I said nodding.  
"I see a problem with the Arwen thing. Other people see that too. You're just oblivious." I said.  
"I saw that this morning. She was coming on to that new kid. He turned her down. She went all bitchy and stuff. It was cool to see her get turned down." Silwing said.  
"See? We even have a witness." Eowyn said.  
"Don't talk trash about my girlfriend." He said glaring at us.  
"Oh, so we can't talk about your girlfriend, but you can talk about my boyfriend?" I asked.  
"That's not the same thing." He said.  
"Yes it is." I argued.  
"No it isn't."  
"Yes it is."  
"No it isn't."  
"IT IS THE SAME WHETHER YOU WANT TO ADMIT IT OR NOT!" I yelled at him.  
"No it isn't." He said calmly.  
"Yes it is." I said as I hit him in the head with my books.  
"Bitch." He said rubbing his head.  
"Don't talk about my boyfriend and it is the same regardless of what you think." I said as I walked into the classroom. Bilbo is the coolest teacher. Today we were doing improvation. We were in groups of four. My group was me, Silwing, Eowyn, and that girl Silwing was showing around. It was our turn.  
"Okay girls, one of you is going to play the Queen of Rohan, one will be the leader of the army, one will be a scout who spotted orcs, and the other will be a jester." Bilbo said. Eowyn was going to be the queen because she's already the princess. Silwing is being the scout, I'm in charge of the army and Ascataurien is going to be the jester. We got a chair to be the throne and I sat down next to Eowyn on the floor. Ascataurien was doing a stupid dance. Silwing ran in.  
"THE ORCS ARE COMING! THE ORCS ARE COMING!" Silwing yelled while running around like an idiot.   
"We should round up all the five year olds and attack them with the clay." I said.  
"Why did the dwarf cross the road?" Ascataurien asked.  
"To escape the elves that were chasing him?" I guessed.  
"To get an ale?" Silwing guessed.  
"To take a bath?" Eowyn guessed.  
"Nope, to get to the other side." Ascataurien said falling to the floor laughing. She's a nut job.  
"Take the five year olds and attack. Orcs will never take over my land not while the five year olds prevail." Eowyn said. Silwing and I pretended to leave to roundup the five year olds. Bilbo chuckled and applauded. The class applauded. We sat down. Ascataurien was smiling as if it was her doing. I rolled my eyes. We sat down and another group went. It was quite entertaining. Legolas' was weird. His head was supposed to be on fire or something. That's how he was acting, at least. The bell rang and Eowyn and I walked to the gym and were followed by Ascataurien.  
"Why are you following us?" Eowyn asked.  
"Well, Silwing went to Math and I have gym." She said.  
"That's not a reason to follow us and listen in on our conversation." I said.  
"I saved our group back in drama so I should get a little appreciation." She said indignantly.   
"No you didn't. You asked, 'Why did the dwarf cross the road?' and your response was 'To get to the other side.' See that's not funny." I said.  
"You're going to wish you never crossed me. I have powerful friends. I'll get you." She said glaring at us.  
"We're easily two of the most feared people in this school. We have lots of powerful friends too. I know almost every club bouncer in Rivendell. I'm the one you shouldn't cross." I said. It's true. Most people don't cross Eowyn and I, with the exception of Arwen and her friends. I'm known to beat people up. I don't hesitate.  
"We'll see about that." She said and stormed into the locker room.  
"She's so weird." Eowyn said. I nodded. We were making teams with Ciril's class for volleyball. We were being counted off Eowyn and I stood so we'd be on the same team. There were about eight people on each team. My team was Eowyn, Legolas, Estel, a hobbit, two humans, an elf, and me, obviously.  
"I'm serving." I said.  
"What if somebody else wants to serve?" Estel asked questioningly.  
"They can serve after."  
"You'll score all the points on the spot."  
"Go away, Estel!"  
"No."  
"Fine, you serve five points or higher and you win otherwise I win because I would've scored a nice lead." I said he rolled his eyes. I stood in the spot that gets rotated to server. He served it overhand easily. Maybe I should've made it ten points. I bumped it really hard. It flew over. It almost went out, but bounced on the line so it was counted in. Next time, I'm not going to hit it because then Estel won't get five points. It hit the ground next to me.  
"Guess I win." I said turning to Estel. The other tamed served. Eowyn spiked it. Now, it's my turn to serve. I served eight, so we were up to nine. We won in the end. I got changed and headed to detention. There were close to ten other people in detention. It just figures, out of all the people I could get stuck next to I got stuck next to Estel.  
Luckily, Rumil was behind me. I didn't recognize the teacher. He must be new. I think he was a student here maybe two or three years ago.  
"My name is Elrohir. Just because I'm here and not my father doesn't mean you'll get away with anything." He said sternly. Wait, that's Elladan's brother!  
"How have you been Elrohir? Where's Elladan these days?" I asked.  
"Mordel?" He said looking at me a little skeptically. I nodded.  
"You haven't been expelled yet?" He asked amazed. I rolled my eyes.  
"Nope. I hold the detention record. I beat out Elladan and all of them." I said.  
Suddenly, someone stuck his or her head in. I didn't have to whom it was I could tell who it was by his voice.  
"Elrohir, you want anything to eat?" The head asked.  
"ELLADAN!" I shrieked and ran over.  
"Mordel! I haven't seen you in so long." He said.  
"I broke your detention record." I said smiling.  
"I doubt it."  
"Ask your father. I see him all the time. I have a central detention with him on Saturday." I bragged.  
"This is detention, Elladan. She has to sit down now." Elrohir said in his stern voice.  
"Fine. I'll see you around Mordel." Elladan said walking out of the room. Elrohir is so mean. I sat down. I passed notes with people the entire time. Finally we were let out.   
"I'll see you in an hour." I said to Rumil. He just nodded. I went to ready. Eowyn was in my dorm when I got there.  
"Hey." I said as I walked in.  
"Hey, have fun?" She replied.  
"I was talking to Elladan. Elrohir made me sit down. It wasn't that bad." I said. We get ready. I put on a really baggy pair of dark blue pants and a light blue tube top. I have a pair of sneakers on. I have my hair in a ponytail and curls. I put on blue eye shadow instead of black. Eowyn has black bell-bottoms with a red three-quarter-length sleeve midriff. She had on black shoes. We went down to meet the guys. They looked good so we set off towards Rivendell. We were having a debate on whether NoFX or MxPx were the best band. The guys said MxPx. Eowyn and I said NoFX.  
Once we got into the club we saw a lot of people from school. Ascataurien was there with Estel. A great song started playing so I made Rumil dance with me.  
"Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go shawty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
And you know we don't give a fuck  
It's not your birthday!  
You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
Look mommy I got the X if you into taking drugs   
I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love   
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed" 50cent's voice said from the speakers.   
I saw Legolas there with Arwen. When the song was over the DJ announced there was going to be a dance contest with a $100 prize. I didn't have to do anything Rumil went and signed us up. I guess he wants the money. First up was Legolas and Arwen. The song they got was Baby got back. Arwen dancing really slutty. Our turn, we got I'm real the remix. Rumil was Ja rule and I was J.Lo. He didn't really know the song. I told him to dance like a rapper. It didn't work too well. We were pretty good, but Rumil doesn't look or dance like a rapper. Eowyn and Sildae went. They were really good. They'll win. They were better than anybody that went already.  
Ascataurien and Estel went. Estel was pretty good, as much as I hate to admit it. Ascataurien, however, is the worst dancer I've ever seen. She was booed of the dance floor. It was pretty fun. Eowyn didn't win the contest though. Some people from the public high school did. We went back to school like 10:30pm. Legolas and Arwen left at 8:30. Arwen was probably going to the sleepover. Eowyn and I headed to my dorm. We heard hysterical giggling in her dorm. We heard two of them singing to All the things she said.  
"Maybe they're a secret society of Lesbians." I said. t.A.T.u. are lesbians, literally. Eowyn laughed we continued walking. Once, we were about halfway down the hall we were tackled by two people. I turned my head and saw Nimaglar and Eilin.  
"Get off you freaks." Eowyn said pissed she got slammed into the floor.  
"Yo you deaf? Get the fuck off." I said.  
"Please come to the party?" Eilin asked.  
"No, don't you have some perfume to spray?" I said standing up regardless of the fact Nimaglar was on my back. I pushed Eilin over and helped Eowyn up. We walked to my dorm leaving the two idiots on the floor.  
"I'm thinking about breaking up with Sildae." Eowyn said once we had changed into our pajamas. We were writing a song, but this is more important.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I like someone else. You might kill me though."  
"Don't say Rumil and you'll be fine." I said, whom could she possibly like.  
"Okay," She started backing away, "I like Legolas." I fell over.  
"What?" was all that would come out of my mouth.  
"I like Legolas." She repeated a little stronger. He told me he'd never date Her or me. This'll kill her.  
"Eowyn, you know I love you like a sister and that I'd never lie to you. Legolas told that he would never date you or me." I said sadly. I'm personally kind of glad. I don't have to worry about losing both my best friends. She looked hurt.  
"I'm sorry, but I had to tell you." I said and gave her a hug. With the emotions we wrote quite a few songs. They weren't that bad. We fell asleep before we finished the guitar chords on one of them.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: I updated. The actual story is almost 11 filled pages size 12. My hands hurt. I've been busy. Sorry, it took me so long. I didn't forget though. I had midterms and then I was sick and a whole bunch of other stuff. We just had the first showing of the school play. I was the lead. It took a lot of my time. I'm going to try to update again before my birthday and that's on 3/16 so expect another chapter fairly soon. REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	8. New friends, and fights

Highschool Mordel's POV.  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own LOTR.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Yo, Mordel, you gotta wake up." Eowyn said.  
"Why? Its 4 in the morning." I said rolling over.  
"I know but I couldn't sleep. I have a bad feeling." She said. I sat up immediately. When Eowyn has a bad feeling something usually happens. The worse the feeling is the sooner it happens.  
"How bad?" I asked biting my lip.  
"Not very. It feels like in a month or so." She said trying to shake the feeling off.  
"Well, now that we're up, what should we?" I asked.  
"Wanna sneak into the gym and play a game of basketball?" She suggested.  
"Sure, you want to borrow a pair of my sweats?" I replied.  
"Yea."  
I put on black sweats and a white shirt that in black letters said 'got game?' Eowyn borrowed a pair of blue sweats and a white shirt that said 'Back off! It's game time.' We put our hair in ponytails, grabbed my basketball and snuck into the hallway. We crept silently down the stairs. We finally got to the gym. Someone was in there. It wasn't a teacher so we went in anyway.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. The guy got really startled.  
"I'm waiting for someone." He said nervously.  
"Who?" Eowyn asked raising her eyebrow. We walked closer. He seemed kind of like a dork when he spoke. He wasn't good looking. He was decent. He looked as if he was a track sprinter.   
"Some guys." He answered feeling a little more comfortable. He was an elf.  
"Planning on vandalizing the gym?" I asked as I shot the basketball, which went in effortlessly.  
"Not exactly, no." The guy said.  
"Let me guess, they're going to beat you up or you're already running from them." Eowyn said.  
"Are they after you too?" He asked.  
"Hell no. Nobody ever goes after me. I'm the infamous Mordel Celebnar." I said.  
"You'll tell them where I am." He said as he tried to take off running. I caught his shoulder.  
"What do you mean? I don't know who you or they are." I demanded.  
"You hang out with them though." He said all freaked out.  
"Will you calm down?" Eowyn asked. He calmed down a little. I heard a door creak open. I grabbed Eowyn's arm and we hid in one of the equipment closets. The guy tried to run but two or three guys came from every door.  
"Did we interrupt a conversation with your invisible friends?" I heard a cold taunting voice say. I knew that voice. It was Mardil. I still can't believe Legolas would be in a ban with him. I was ready to go beat him up. Eowyn grabbed me. She probably is right.  
"I thought I heard footsteps running somewhere before we got here." I heard another voice say. That couldn't be who I think it was. I peeked out the door. I was right. It was Legolas. I looked at Eowyn and mouthed his name. She looked out the door. She was just as shocked as I was. I gave her a look that said, 'come on let me go out there and bust on him.' She nodded reluctantly. They apparently didn't notice us. I grabbed a football out of the equipment closet and hit Mardil in the back of the head.   
"Can't you ever be nice to anyone?" I asked him. He didn't even have to turn around. There had been a lot of hostility ever since we dated.  
"Mordel, what a pleasure to see you again." He said mockingly. I looked at Legolas and gave him a glare.  
"What did that kid ever do to you?" I asked.  
"This doesn't concern you." Mardil said turning and looking at me.  
"It did the second you involved Legolas and when we came in to play basketball." I snapped at him. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Eowyn grab two baseball bats out of the closet.  
"Get them." Mardil said. A couple of his cronies headed towards us. Eowyn handed me at bat. I always make the school softball team. They hesitated a little when they saw the baseball bats. I smacked the first one that came towards me. We hit our way towards Mardil. He landed a punch in my stomach. He had bronze knuckles. I looked to Legolas he stood there transfixed with horror. The guy this started over took off while we had their attention. I turned my back to a door. This was a down hill battle. There was no way we could win. I exchanged a glance with Eowyn. We walked backwards hitting anyone who came near us. Once we reached the door we threw the bats at them and took off running. We ran to my dorm. We were heavily breathing by the time we were safe.  
"That wasn't fun. I'm going to take a shower. You can use Celebwen's." I said. Now it's 5 in the morning. I looked at my stomach there was a pretty bad bruise. It'll be gone fairly soon. I'm an elf. We took showers and got back into our pajamas. It was only 5:30. We don't have anywhere to be for another couple of hours.  
"So, any ideas on what we should do for the Karaoke show? I heard Malelen talking. She, Celebwen, and Eilin have an act." Eowyn said.  
"We got to keep our tradition of doing provocative songs. We've been doing it that way since eighth grade. We've done Lady Marmalade, Slave for you, Whenever Wherever, and My neck my back. We also appeared in thong song and Baby got back." I said.  
"How about Dirrty or B R ight?" She suggested.  
"Well, since I can't stand Trina so I guess Dirrty." I said. I hate Trina. I have issues.  
"I have the Cd, but it's in my dorm." Eowyn said.  
"We can use Celebwen's. I already know the dance pretty well." I said. I got the Cd. We put it in. The music came on. We started imitating the video from memory. We started coordinating our moves. By 7:30 we had the dance nailed.  
"Let's get breakfast. I got detention at 9." I said. We got dressed and did our makeup. I put on my favorite pants. They are old broken in camouflage baggy pants. I got them when I was 15. They were really big. I grew into them. They used to belong to my friend, but when he and his parents were going through Rohan he was killed by wargs. I put on a black shirt and left my hair down. I pulled on my combat boots and we headed down to breakfast. We passed Legolas coming out of his dorm.  
"I need to talk to you two." He said. I pulled his hair. I heard him swear we just kept walking. We sat at a table. Slowly, people were entering the room. Faramir came in he was still asleep by the looks of it.   
"Tired?" I asked.  
"Yes, didn't you hear the two maniacs playing the guitar until about one and then were running down the hall?" He asked sleepily.  
"That was us." Eowyn said as we started to laugh.  
"I should've known." He grumbled.  
"Lighten up will you. I can't have so much gloom before detention." I said.   
"So, what do we think today's breakfast is?" Eomer said as he sat down.  
"Taste kind of like mud with a hint of grass." I said pushing it away. I had the special. I'm going to get a real brand cereal, not the other generic type they serve. I came back with some real cereal. Legolas sat down at our table. Eowyn and I sent him death glares. The others shot each other uncertain glances.  
"Don't you have someone to beat up?" Eowyn said acidly.  
"I need to talk to you two about that." He said.  
"Fine, talk, but I can't guarantee we'll listen." I said.   
"Mordel, you know I don't usually do those things." He said pleadingly.  
"No, Legolas, I apparently don't know you anymore. You keep surprising me. You used to be a friend who cared about your friends, was usually nice to everybody and gave people benefit of the doubt. Now, your just another stuck up prep that could careless about others." I said viciously. He looked really hurt. After we just made up, of course something like this would happen. This just isn't our year. He just stood up and left. I kind of felt bad, but then I remembered the look on that guys face. I hung out while the rest of my friends ate. We were talking. Taralomeion sat down. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.  
"Are you ok?" I asked.  
"Yea, the girls across the hall from me were having a sleepover. They kept me up. They were playing all these annoying pop songs all night. Once I finally got to sleep two whacks ran down the hall really loudly." He grumbled.  
"Hear that Eowyn, we're whacks!" I said with fake enthusiasm.   
"That was you?" He asked lifting his head.  
"Yea, sorry about that." I said. I looked at the clock. It was 8:45.  
"I got to go to detention. See you guys later." I said standing up. I started walking to the room we were having detention in. I saw Elrond standing there, looking way too happy.  
"Good to see you Miss Celebnar. Today we will be doing something a little different." He said smiling. I felt my jaw drop. Last time, we did something different I got stuck painting over the graffiti on a couple walls. I hate it when Elrond is this happy. Elrond was handing out sheets of paper with assignments and partners on them. No, he can't be serious. I looked at my paper again. He made me and Estel partners. We both glared venomously at him. We had to help the kitchen make second breakfast and lunch. Cooking for hobbits.   
"Miss Celebnar I gave most the kitchen crew off until dinner so you won't have much help." He said mockingly. Estel and I headed off to the kitchen.   
"This is so unfair." I said the second I saw how much help we'd have. 5 people were in the kitchen.  
"He's got to be kidding?" Estel said astonished.  
"When it comes to punishment Elrond never kids." I said putting on an apron. The kitchen staff immediately started barking orders. On a lot of it, Estel and I just stood there because we had no idea what they were talking about. We finally finished second breakfast when all the hobbits entered. I was stuck serving.  
"Mordel, why are you working in the kitchen?" Pippin asked.  
"My detention. Estel's here too." I said glumly.  
"That's our kind of detention." Merry said happily.  
"I hate cooking." I said.   
"Well, have fun." They said as they went to pay.  
"How can I have fun? This is detention." I called after them. After serving the hobbits and making lunch I was dismissed. Estel had to stay and help serve because he didn't serve at second breakfast. Stupid human. I went to my dorm. I saw Eowyn sitting on the couch. I suddenly remembered Taralomeion's girlfriend was going to play for us.  
"She didn't come yet did she?" I asked.  
"Nope." Eowyn said flipping through a magazine.  
"Aren't you going to get lunch?" I asked. I hadn't seen her down there.  
"No, I brought some food."  
"I had to cook second breakfast and lunch. I also had to serve second breakfast. I was supposed to serve lunch, but Estel didn't help serve second breakfast, he had to serve lunch by himself." I said plopping down on the couch. There was a knock on the door. Before Eowyn and I knew it, Celebwen had already thrown open the door. She walked away kind of disappointed. We walked over to the door.  
"Are you Mordel and Eowyn?" A human girl asked.  
"Yea, that's us." Eowyn said.  
"My name is Iriana. I'm Taralomeion's girlfriend." She said and extended her hand. We both shook it. She had curly brown hair down to her mid back. She had plain brown eyes. I think she might be from Bree. I know she's not from Rohan. She was wearing a jean skirt, a plain white t-shirt with some dirt stains, and a pair of beat up sneakers. She had her bass in case and a medium sized bass amp in her other hand.  
"We're going to have to go to your room because I don't have a drum set up here." I said to Eowyn.  
"Yea, go get your guitar and amp." Eowyn said. She and Iriana started talking. I could hear some of their conversation, thanks to my elvish hearing. It was mainly about prior band experience and such. I know Eowyn wanted to win pretty badly. Every year a band of seniors have beaten us. Now, that they've graduated, we can probably win. All of our friends have started bands now though. We headed to Eowyn's dorm. There were still a couple of the preps there. We'll probably blow their perfect little ears out.   
Once we got everything set up. I gave Iriana a piece of paper with the bass part on it. She read it over a couple of times. We let her get a little used to it first. She told she was ready. We warmed up a little. I turned up the amps pretty loud and we started playing. I was really listening to the bass part. I know Eowyn was to because I heard the drums miss a beat. Eowyn never misses a beat. Once we finished paying. We started talking. Well, after all the remaining girls from the party came in and yelled at or insulted us. It was pretty funny. They seemed kind of drugged. One of them was Arwen. I'm always pleased to tick her off.  
"So, have you ever played in a band before?" I asked.  
"Yes, it disbanded because of creative differences between the guitarist and drummer." She replied. We talked for some time. Not just about the band. She left.  
"What do you think about her?" I asked Eowyn.  
"She was pretty good. Not the best, but we should take what we can get." Eowyn said. Iriana was good with some practice she'll be great.   
"Yea, I guess so. Are we going to look for another guitarist?" I asked.  
"Can we decide tomorrow? I'm kind of tired." She said with a yawn.  
"Sure. Bye." I said grabbing my stuff. I put it in my dorm and rode into the city. My friend, Malalph, lives in the city. He usually always has a party. I could hear the music from down the street. I walked in the door and said, "Hit me." A soda was immediately given to me. I walked in and I talked to some people I knew.  
"Hey Mordel." Malalph said.  
"Hey. How have you been?" I asked. I hadn't seen him in a long time.  
"You know me. I've been good just hanging out. How's school?" He asked. I banged my head on the wall. I told him everything that's happened. He was so surprised when I was talking about with Legolas and I. I could feel my eyes water the tiniest bit. I blinked them and I was fine.  
"I'm always here, Mordel. You can always just come and hang out. Eilin has always been kind of flaky. Deep down she does care. You'll probably be friends again eventually. Nimaglar is your sister. She might have gotten a little hatred for you from her parents. You might have to speak to her again. I can't believe Legolas would do that. It doesn't seem like him." Malalph said reasonably. He was always good at giving my advice. That's why we dubbed him the group therapist. Suddenly, Some people bust in the door.   
"Who are they?" I asked.  
"They're a group of kids from the public high school. They cause al most as much trouble. I told them to not come over anymore." He said as he grabbed a baseball bat. He went over to them.  
"I told you not to come over here anymore." He said. Some of the party murmured in agreement.  
"I can never miss out on a great party." Said a guy who seemed to be the leader. I grabbed one of Malalph's bats.  
"Are you deaf? What part of your not invited don't you get?" I asked irritated. The guy stepped forward.  
"Who do we have here?" He said putting his arm around me. I whacked him in the stomach with the bat.  
"Your worst nightmare." I answered.  
"Next time, you don't get a bat." Malalph said taking my bat. I looked at the guy I hit. A giant bruise was forming.  
"Well, he shouldn't have fucking put his arm around me." I snapped.  
"Eru save your school." He said rolling his eyes.  
"They haven't left yet." I said stating the obvious.  
"They might want revenge because you hit him with a bat." Malalph said. Why is he always right?  
"Fine, I can take them." I said. Most of them were guys and were rather big. I kind of regret what I had said.  
"You're the only person who has actually hit me with a baseball and then challenge my friends and I to a fight." said the guy rubbing his stomach.  
" I'm not one to fit in." I said.   
"Why don't you come hang out with us?" He asked. I looked at Malalph. He shrugged.  
"Sure, but I'm bringing the bat." I said taking the bat. It probably wasn't a good idea to go.  
"Careful, Mordel. I don't want to tell Eowyn and Legolas, you're dead because then I'll be dead." Malalph said.  
"Aren't I always careful?" I asked.  
"No." He said shaking his head. His dark curly hair was shaking back and forth. He reminded me of a dog.  
"I will be this time." I said as I walked out. I was wary of these people. One of the girls glared vehemently at me. She was an elf. She had long blond hair. She had on a blank red t-shirt and a black skirt. She was wearing some sort of boot. She didn't look like she fit in with these guys. There were five girls, including me.  
"So what are we going?" I asked with the bat over my shoulder.  
"I don't know." They said.  
"So basically just wandering around." I stated. I heard some mumbles, but no definite answer. I rolled my eyes and just went along with it. We came to the back of a club. My friend, Gaelen, was a bouncer at.  
"Inella, you climb first." The guy said. The girl who had been glaring at me nodded and started to climb.  
"Okay, well, I'll meet you inside." I said. Like hell I'm climbing in when I can walk in.  
"What is the little girl scared?" Inella said tauntingly. I turned and was glaring at her.  
"Why climb when I can line jump?" I asked her.  
"How could you line jump?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I now a bouncer into almost every club in the city. My friend is working tonight. He'll let me in. You can go head and climb in. Whoever wants to come with me can." I said sharply. Inella scowled at me. The other girls came over with me. The guys were so sure I didn't know the bouncer they decided to climb. Inella started climbing.  
I headed to the door followed by the other girls. I started waving to Gaelen. He smiled.  
"Hey Mordel. Heard you've been hanging out at Saeros' club." He said.  
"I got spread out. Let everyone have the honor of being with me. Plus, you know you're my favorite." I said smiling.   
"You got to come around more often. Go head in." He said as he let us in.  
"Wow, you do know the bouncers." One girl said. She was pretty. She was a human with curly brown hair. Her hair had pink streaks in it.  
"What's your name?" One of the other girls asked.  
"I'm Mordel. Who are you?" I answered.  
"My name is Laiquareiel, you can call me Lai. This is Encaliel aka Cali and that is Vanametiel we call her Vana." The girl with pink streaks said. Cali was an elf. She had her tongue pierced. She was wearing a black halter with a black skirt that was shredded up until her mid thigh. She had on boots similar to mine. Vana was a human with red hair that reminded me of Eilin. She had on a green crop top with really baggy torn jeans. She had her lip pierced. They seemed pretty cool.  
"Now lets go find Inella and the guys." Lai said. We each got a beer and headed to where they should be climbing in. I like the occasional beer. I usually have tequila, but tonight I just don't feel like it. We stood there a couple minutes when Inella came into sight. We waited until she got down.  
"What took you so long?" I asked. She stared at us. We waved. The guys looked a little shocked when they saw us.  
"I told you I knew the bouncer." I said. Inella scowled.   
"Mordel?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and saw Legolas.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Who are they?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"I'm your friend and I want to know."  
"That doesn't mean I'll tell."  
"You should though."  
"Let me think about it.........No."  
"I don't think you should be hanging out with them. Why do you have beer? I told you no more alcohol."  
"You're not the boss of me. You can't take away my alcohol. I felt like beer instead of my tequila. Don't tell me who to hang out with. I don't think you should beat up some poor terrified guy who did nothing to you. I don't think you should hang out with Mardil. I think you should try to help me and Eowyn when we run for our lives." I said acidly. I turned and walked off with my new friends. They all finished introducing themselves.  
"So, who was that guy? He was kind of cute." Lai asked.  
"He usually is my best friend, but this year we've only fought. He has got a bitchy girlfriend named Arwen."  
"You don't mean Undomiel do you?" Cali asked with fire in her eyes.  
"Yea, do you know her?" I asked.  
"We can't stand her." Vana answered.  
"You must be that girl she always talks about then. You're not a loser like she said. She goes on and on about how she hates you and apparently made up stuff. Do you really have the school detention record?" Lai said interested.  
"Of course. I live in detention. I wouldn't be allowed out, but I don't always get caught. Hey look there's Arwen now." I said pointing to Arwen. She was out dancing with Legolas.  
"I feel like dancing." Vana said. The four us each grabbed a guy and went to dance. We went right near Arwen and Legolas. We accidentally spilled beer on Arwen. We also accidentally pushed her, hit her, stepped on her feet, screamed in her ear, started moshing causing her to be trampled, and humiliated her. It felt good Legolas will probably kill me though. It was worth it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Review! 


	9. Drunk hopitalization and a conveniently ...

High school Mordel's POV  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Isn't sad.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"That was fun." Vana said as we left the dance floor. We could hear Arwen crying. I also heard Legolas trying to comfort her. I took another sip of my beer.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Cali asked. We all looked at each other.  
  
"I know." Harihn said. Harihn was an elf. His hair was died green. He had on a Level 27 shirt.  
  
"Are you going to tell us sometime this age?" Inella asked irritated.  
  
"Keep your shirt on for all our sakes." One of the other guys said. Inella glared at him.  
  
"The storage room is right over there. The back door is close to it. We can get some more beer and then go hang out." Harihn said. We all nodded and murmured agreements. It's better than doing nothing. The guys each grabbed a case. Cali and I grabbed a case. Lai got one and Inella and Vana carried one together. We walked to an alley. We had eleven cases of beer. That was a lot. We all grabbed a bottle. The humans got drunk pretty quickly. Inella was so weird when she was drunk.  
  
"I have a kitten. She goes bark." Inella said laughing hysterically. Vana was doing drunken cartwheels. There were four humans in all. One of the human guys went to tickle my stomach. In the process of me rolling on the ground laughing, my shirt rolled up to show the bruise on my stomach.  
  
"Mordel, where did you get that bruise?" Cali asked. She was still pretty sober.  
  
"Well, at about 4 this morning, my friend and I went down to the gym to play basket ball. There was this guy in there. He was running from some guys that were going to beat him up. My friend and I hid in the equipment closet because if it was a gang we didn't want to be caught up in it. It turns out it was my ex-boy friend. To my shock Legolas, the guy in the club, was with him. We went to confront them. They attacked us. We hit them with baseball bats. My ex caught me in the stomach with brass knuckles, before we could get away. There were a lot of them." I explained.  
  
"Are you ok though?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
  
"Mordel?!?!?!?" I heard a voice say in shock. I turned my head. It was Eomer, Boromir, and Faramir.  
  
"Hey guys." I said after another sip of beer. My words were somewhat slurred. We were all getting drunk by now, even Cali.   
  
"What are you doing?" Faramir said.  
  
"Where did you get that bruise?" Boromir demanded.  
  
"I'm having some beer with some friends and Mardil hit me in the stomach with brass knuckles." I answered. I've kind of been lying though. My stomach actually hurt pretty badly. The alcohol was numbing the pain a little bit though.  
  
"You're coming with us." Eomer said as Boromir and Faramir hoisted me up.  
  
"No, I'm not." I said sitting back down.  
  
"Yes, you are." He insisted trying to pull me back up.  
  
"No, I'm not, you little fucker." I said as I grabbed Cali, Cali grabbed Lai, Lai grabbed Vana, Vana grabbed Harihn, and Harihn grabbed Inella. Inella pulled away.  
  
"No, take her I don't like her." Inella said.  
  
"No, Mordel is staying." Lai said. I laughed.  
  
"Your words are all mushed together." I said. We all continued drinking.  
  
"We're out of beer." Inella said as she hugged one of the boxes. Some people had passed out. Eomer picked me up with ease. I handed them my phone number.  
  
"Call me. We can hang out again." I said. They handed me their phone numbers. Eomer put me over his shoulder and walked away.  
  
"Mordel! There you are. I need to talk to you about what you did to Arwen." I heard Legolas say. Eomer put me down and turned me so I was looking at Legolas.  
  
"You stupid bastard! She was hitting on other guys and you still go out with her. You look like a girl. I hate you. You hang out with Mardil and look what he did to me, you jack ass. You little fucker, you let him hit me with brass knuckles." I said in drunken rage and I took a swing at him.  
  
"How much did you let her drink?" He asked Faramir.  
  
"We weren't with her. We found her drinking in the alley with some new friends of hers. There were eleven empty cases of beer." Faramir said coldly.  
"You helped Mardil? Look at her stomach." Boromir said as his eyes burned with anger. He showed Legolas my stomach. It had gotten worse. Legolas touched it. I shrieked in pain and sank to the ground. Eomer picked me up.  
  
"We're going to a hospital." He said.   
  
"I'm coming." Legolas replied.  
  
"We don't have time to argue. I swear I'll get you back though." Boromir said as we set off to a hospital. We were sitting in a room for a long time. There were a bunch of hippos in there with us. Faramir wouldn't let me go with the giant frog. I was so sad. My stomach hurt though.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Faramir's POV  
  
Mordel kept trying to follow some giant frog. She kept telling us there were hippos in the room. I'm pretty sure that was the beer. I wonder why she didn't tell us she was hurt. Eowyn probably knew. The nurse came out and took Mordel in the room. They said one of could go in. We decided I should go. Legolas wanted to go, but Boromir might have killed him. I went in. The doctor asked me some questions. I answered the ones I knew.  
  
"Would any of your friends out there know the answers?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Legolas would most likely." I answered. Legolas came in. He knew all the answers. The doctor examined her.  
  
"How much alcohol did she have tonight?"  
  
"We don't know. She was drinking with some people we don't know. We found her and brought her here. There were about 12 people and around 11 empty cases." I said.   
  
"You brought her in because of the injury to her stomach though, correct? Do you know how the injury occurred?" the doctor asked.  
  
"No--" Legolas started to say before I cut him off.  
  
"She was hit in the stomach with brass knuckles." I said glaring at Legolas. He glared back. That stupid bastard was trying to lie.  
  
"We're going to do some x-rays and takes some tests. You can both go back into the waiting room." The doctor said. We went back out. I hit Legolas in the head.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.  
  
"For trying to say you didn't know where her injury came from when you helped make it." I said coldly. I told Eomer and Boromir what was going on.  
  
"I'm going to call Celebwen so she doesn't get worried when she doesn't see Mordel." Eomer said.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Eomer's phone call*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Eomer: Hey Celebwen, It's Eomer.  
  
Celebwen: Hi, what's up?  
  
Eomer: Don't get worried if you don't see Mordel. She's with Boromir, Faramir, Legolas, and I.  
  
Celebwen: Where are you?  
  
Eomer: At the hospital.  
  
Celebwen: Oh my Eru, what happened?  
  
Eomer: Well, she was pretty drunk, but for what we could get apparently Legolas was hanging out with Mardil, Mordel ran into them and she got hit with brass knuckles. Try getting some information out of Eowyn. I'm pretty sure they were together. Boromir, Faramir and I found Mordel in an alley drinking with some new friends of hers. Call me if you can get anything out of Eowyn. Don't worry though; they're just doing some tests to see if there was any internal injury.  
  
::Silence on the other end.::  
  
Eomer: Celebwen? Are you there?  
  
Celebwen: Huh? Yea, I'm here. I was just a little shocked. I'll call you if I find out anything from Eowyn. She's sitting right here. Do you want to talk to her?  
  
Eomer: Yea, I'll talk to her.  
  
Eowyn: This is about what happened to Mordel and I then right?  
  
Eomer: Yea, it is. Tell me what happened.  
  
Eowyn: I don't know.  
  
Eomer: I'm your brother. Our friend is hurt. Now tell me what happened.  
  
Eowyn: Okay. Well, I was sleeping over at Mordel's last night. At about 4 I woke up because I had one of my bad feelings. It wasn't real bad. I don't think last night was why I had the feeling. Well, since we were up we decided to go play basketball. We went down to the gym and there was a guy in there. He was really freaked. He said we hung out with the guys that were going to beat him up. We had no idea what was happening. Then, we heard some guys come in and we ran into the equipment closet. It was Mardil and those creeps he hangs out with. A voice said, 'I thought I heard footsteps before we came in.' It turns out that was Legolas. Mordel and I go out to see what the hell he was doing. Mordel and Mardil argued for a minute. They started coming at us so we started hitting them with baseball bats. We realized we weren't going to win. Before we got out, Mardil caught Mordel in the stomach with his brass knuckles. We ran until we were back in her dorm. Legolas just stood there. He didn't try to help us.  
  
Eomer: I'm going to fucking kill that bastard.  
  
Eowyn: Leave some of him so when Mordel is better we can get him.  
  
Eomer: Don't worry Eowyn; I'll leave you something to kill. I want to go see if they found out anything.  
  
Eowyn: Okay, call us if you hear anything. Bye.  
  
Eomer: I will. Bye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Faramir's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It must've been at least an hour. Eomer told us what Eowyn told him. The doctor came out.  
  
"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" I asked impatiently.   
  
"Well, your friend should be fine. There was some internal bleeding. We did what we could. We have to keep her over night for observation. If one of you would like to go to your school and bring some clothes for her that would be fine." The doctor said importantly. He walked away.  
  
"So who's going back?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Let's call Eowyn. I have to call her anyway. She could bring some clothes over." Eomer said. We all nodded. He called Eowyn. Boromir and I turned to Legolas.  
  
"Why don't you just leave for good?" Boromir asked filled with hatred.  
  
"Mordel is my friend. I'm not just going to leave her here." Legolas snapped.  
  
"Obviously, you aren't her friend. You could have prevented this entire thing. You let her get this way. From what we've seen all you do is hurt her. You're only here out of guilt." I yelled at him.  
  
"If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do. We are friends. I care about Mordel. Yea, I should've helped her. Regardless, of whether I helped her our not, she'd still have lost." He yelled back. By now, Eomer is back.  
  
"That isn't the point you mother fucking jack ass. You could've have stopped her from being hurt. You were too busy saving your own skin. You selfish stuck up pansy prince. Go fuck yourself." Eomer yelled. A nurse came over and told us to go outside if we were going to yell because patients are resting. We went out. Boromir swiftly knocked the wind out of Legolas. I saw Estel and Rumil come running up.  
  
"Oh no, not you fuckers too." I groaned.  
  
"Since when have you been in charge of saying when I can see my girlfriend." Rumil said pushing past us. We looked at each other.  
  
"Mordel and Rumil are dating." Estel and Legolas said in unison. We stared at them opened mouthed.   
  
"You're kidding, right?" Eomer asked.  
  
"No." They said.  
  
"ESTEL! I TOLD YOU COULDN'T COME TO SEE THE WRETCHED BITCH!" Ascataurien screamed.   
  
"Shut up. You sound like an old lady." He shouted at her.  
  
"Fuck you." She yelled and stormed off.  
  
"Yea, Estel, why are you here?" Eomer asked.  
  
"I found out so I told Rumil." He said shrugging his shoulder. He left. That was kind of weird. Eowyn was coming down the street running.   
  
"Remember to breathe." Eomer told her. She punched his arm playfully. Eowyn walked over to Legolas.  
  
"Why are you here?" She demanded.  
  
"Is there a sign that says I can't be here?" He asked annoyed.  
  
"Yes." She answered pulling a sign out of her bag saying no Legolas' allowed.  
  
"How convenient." Boromir said laughing.  
  
"You are all the biggest freaks in the world. I have better things to do than hang around you fuckers." Legolas yelled and stormed off. We all started laughing. The look on his face was priceless. We go inside. We could see Rumil arguing with a doctor. The doctor walked away exasperated. Rumil was smiling slyly.  
  
"We can go in and see her." He said to us. We all filed in the room. She was awake. She was still drunk. Most the stuff she said made no sense to Rumil, Boromir and I. It made sense to Eomer and Eowyn though. They spent more time with her. After a while, we headed back towards school. Eowyn decided to stay with Mordel though. What a night. I'm going to get Legolas back if it's the last thing I do.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
REVIEW!!!!! I didn't really like this chapter but I decided it was better than nothing. 


End file.
